Titans Tag Tournament
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Every year the Titans hold a tournament that requires teamwork to win. Beast Boy and Kole both want to win, but don't have partners. Can these two learn to work together to defeat the champions and win the gold? Read and find out! BBxKolexJericho
1. Chapter 1

**So I got the idea of this as I was playing Tekken. Originally it was going to be a singles tournament, but then I decided to spice it up a bit by making it a tag tournament. Now be aware that this is BB/Kole, friendship or romance will be left to your imagination, as stated in the summary. This is also an "underdog" story, in case you didn't already guess that. So prepare for some "Eye of the Tiger" moments. All right, I think I said all that needed to be said. Lets get started!**

January 21st. The day Beast Boy had preparing all last year for. The day he was hyped up for. The day where he would win. The day where he could finally turn to the world and scream, "In you're face!" The day where he could earn the respect of all his fellow titans. With Cyborg by his side, of course. What was so important about that day, you ask? January 21st was when the annual Titans Tag Tournament, a tournament where all the titans would form teams of two and fight one another for the top spot. Robin had said it was a great way to learn how to work as a team, but everyone knew he just wanted to prove he was the best. But to try to make it less obvious he made it into a tag tournament. And of course he and Starfire were the champions for three years running. (The number of years it has been around.)

Oh, and one more thing. Today was not January 21st. It was January 14th. Today was the day they would pick their teams. Then they would have a week to train. Beast Boy rose out of his bed, smiling brightly. He had a feeling that this year would be his to win. Of course with his buddy Cyborg by his side. Plus, someone needed to topple down Robin. And Beast Boy would love to be that someone. Beast Boy rolled off his bed, landing on all fours. He turned into a cat, and stretched. After his little cat-fest, the changeling walked out of his room, the smile never leaving his face.

Entering the kitchen, he greeted everyone, before walking to the fridge. He brought out his tofu, licking his lips. He stuck it in the microwave, and turned to Cyborg. "So Cy," he said. "Ready to whoop ass in the tournament with me?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Sorry BB," he apologized. "I promised Bumblebee I'd compete with her this year."

Beast Boy could have sworn he heard something shatter. He forced a smile onto his face. "Oh," he muttered, the smile quickly fading. "That's cool."

Cyborg smiled in a sympathetic way. He patted Beast Boy's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, BB," he told the changeling. "Maybe you can team up with Raven."

Beast Boy's head perked up. He turned around and gazed hopefully at Raven. Without looking up from her book she said, "I'm teaming up with Wondergirl this year." Beast Boy sighed in disappointment.

"I guess I won't be competing this year." He murmured sadly. Starfire placed her hands on Beast Boy's shoulders. "Do not feel sad, friend Beast Boy," she comforted. "I am certain that you will find a partner."

"Starfire's right, Beast Boy," Robin said in his usual stern voice. "Besides, the others will be arriving in just a few hours."

Beast Boy nodded. Sighing, he took his breakfast out of the microwave and sat down at the table. He stabbed his fork into the white substance, tore off a small piece, and stuck in his mouth. He chewed slowly, savoring it.

...

Beast Boy was sitting on the sofa, currently playing "Mega Monkeys X." It was the most critically acclaimed in the series, serving as reboot with new RPG elements. He was concentrating really hard, his fingers tapping rapidly on the buttons. The _clacking _noise annoyed Raven to her wits end. Using her magic, she completely destroyed the Gamestation. Beast Boy stared in shock for a few moments, before letting a few tears escape his eyes. He quietly stood up, gathered the destroyed bits and pieces of the Gamestation, and walked out of the common room. Raven allowed a smirk to appear on her face, before digging herself into her book again.

However, before she could get far, she heard Robin announce the arrival of the other titans. Sighing, Raven put her book down, and teleported to the roof.

...

Beast Boy heard the announcement as he was tending to his broken console. Wiping a tear from his eye, he opened his window, and jumped out. He quickly changed into a hawk, and flew up towards the roof. When he landed, he saw everyone socializing. He stood still for a moment, pondering on who he should ask to be his partner. He considered Jericho, but crossed him out as he saw the mute place a hand on Herald's shoulder. Perhaps Pantha? No, she was teaming up with Wildebeest. He saw Mas y Menos hurry towards Bobby, who had decided to enter. He didn't bother asking Thunder or Lightning. It was obvious that the brothers would team up together.

Beast Boy then searched for Terra, who had recently gotten back her memories, thus becoming an honorary titan. But he saw her approaching Private...no..Sargent HIVE, who had recently defected to the good side. Sighing, Beast Boy continued to look around, and for some reason, saw Negative Man and Robotman teaming up. He then remembered that Robin let them join for reasons he did not know. Beast Boy continued to look around, noticing that everone had a partner. Everyone accept him.

Beast Boy then felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped up, and turned around. Standing in front of him was a petite girl with pink hair. 'Wow, she's cute.' Beast Boy thought to himself. Then he snapped his fingers. "I remember you," he said. "You're name is Kole, right?" The girl nodded.

"Do you want to be my partner?" Kole asked. Beast Boy tilted his head in confusion.

"I thought you would've teamed up with that Gnarrk guy." He said slowly. Kole looked down.

"Normally, yes," she answered. "But he decided he wanted to team up with someone else this year." She looked up at him. "So do you want to be my partner?" She repeated. Beast Boy thought for a moment, before nodding his head. Kole grinned, and shook his hand. Beast Boy returned the shake.

"So Kole, welcome to the Beast's lair." Beast Boy joked. Kole giggled.

"So Beast Boy, welcome to the land of crystals." She countered. The two grinned.

...

**And that concludes the chapter! But before you leave, let me show you the teams.**

**Robin/Starfire**

**Cyborg/Bumblebee**

**Beast Boy/Kole**

**Raven/Wondergirl**

**Jericho/Herald**

**Pantha/Wildebeest**

**Kid Flash/Jinx**

**Mas y Menos/Bobby (I'm counting Mas y Menos as one person)**

**Aqualad/Speedy**

**Thunder/Lightning**

**Hot Spot/Argent**

**Negative Man/Robotman**

**Bushido/Killowat**

**Gnarrk/Red Star**

**Sargent HIVE/Terra**

**Kyd Wykkyd/Angel (Both had recently defected to the good side.**

**So that is our cast of characters. Don't forget to review. I'm also open to suggestions!**

**Happy reading! And remember, stay wykkyd! (Sorry, it's just my calling card.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was asked how the tournament works, so that's what I'm gonna answer. **

**There are 16 teams, and 4 rounds in the tournament. In the first round, each team faces another in battle, making a total of 8 battles. The teams that win move to round 2. In round to the 8 teams are paired up and fight, making a total of 4 battles. The winning teams move on to round 3. I'm pretty sure you all know where this going, but I'm gonna continue explaining. In round 3, the four remaining teams fight one another, making a total of 2 battles. The two teams that win move onto round 4, where they fight to decide the winner.**

**The battles take place in a ring (actually a raised square platform, 20 ft by 20 ft). All team members are present in the ring, and can help each other in any way they can. There are two ways to win. One, you knock your opponent out of the ring. Or two, your opponent does not rise to their feet within 15 seconds. During those 15 seconds, the partner cannot help the fallen up. The match continues until both members of a team are defeated. All powers and weapons can be used, as long as it doesn't cause serious harm.**

**Now that the rules have been explained, lets move on with the story**

After the teams had been decided, Beast Boy had asked Kole to remind him what her powers were. When she told him, Beast Boy started thinking. 'So she can into crystal, huh?' He thought to himself. 'Alright, how can we make this work?' Kole watched him pace around the common room, feeling uncomfortable. What was he thinking? Was he reconsidering their partnership? Did he think her powers were useless? All these thoughts swirled around in her mind, giving her a headache. Beast Boy glanced at her, noticing the worried look on her face. He sighed.

"I'm not reconsidering our partnership, Kole," he said gently. "I'm just trying to figure out what is the best strategy here." Kole nodded, relieved. Then Beast Boy snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He cried out. He turned to her, smiling brightly. "Do you think you can learn to turn only part of you into crystal?"

Kole shrugged. "I don't know," she told him. "I've never tried it before."

Beast Boy grabbed her hand. "Lets try it then." He said, leading her to the roof. The two reached the roof, only to find it already occupied by Killowat and Bushido, who were sparring with each other. Kole shrunk back, slightly intimidated by the two. Beast Boy just smiled at the fighters. He waved at them, and they stopped, waving back. "Do you mind if we train here too?" He asked. The titans shook their heads, smiling. Beast Boy smiled back, and he led Kole to an empty section of the roof.

Beast Boy turned to Kole, asking her if she knew hand to hand combat. She shook her head no, and Beast Boy sighed. "Alright, I'll teach you." He said. He began to teach her basic stuff: stances, punches, kicks, and blocks. Kole started to smile half way through, getting the hang of it. Beast Boy grinned back at her, before saying, "Good job, now we're are gonna practice more advanced stuff."

By this time Killowat and Bushido had finished sparring, and decided to observe the unlikely duo's training. They watched as Kole attempted to copy Beast Boy, sometimes succeeding, other times failing. They watched Beast Boy teach her, and were impressed by his techniques. Bushido hoped he would get a chance to face him in the tournament. Killowat, however, had stopped focusing on Beast Boy, instead noticing the way Kole moved. The way her skirt moved whenever she performed a kick left little to the imagination. (Admit it, guys, you'd look too.) He felt a nosebleed starting to form.

Beast Boy held his hand up, signaling Kole to stop. She did, and starred at her tired partner/teacher. Beast Boy looked up, a toothy grin plastered on his face. "Good job, Kole," he praised. Kole blushed and smiled, happy she did well. Beast Boy stood up straight. "Lets take a break, and then we'll continue." Kole nodded, and the two left to get some water.

...

Kole sat down on the common room couch, sipping her water as she turned on the TV. She heard someone mutter a greeting behind her, and turned to see Jericho and Herald sitting down next to her. She greeted them back, before turning her attention back to the TV. She finally stopped at "Tom and Jerry," and relaxed, watching it. She noticed Jericho and Herald watching her, and shut the TV off. She looked at her fellow honorary titans, and asked, "Is there something you want to ask me?"

Herald shook his head. "No that's not it," he said. "We're just surprised to know that you're teaming up with Beast Boy this year." Jericho nodded.

_"He's cool and all," _he signed. _"But we don't know why you decided to team up with him."_

Kole smirked. "Are you two jealous that he's my partner?" She teased. The two quickly shook their heads. Kole giggled. "Gnarrk decided to team up with Red Star this year." She told them, growing serious. "And Beast Boy and I both needed partners, so we teamed up."

Jericho and Herald nodded in understanding. Jericho smiled gently. _"Well good luck in the tournament." _He signed.

"Thanks," Kole said, smiling. "And to you as well."

Herald grinned. Then he quirked an eyebrow (not like she could see it). "Have you and Beast Boy tried any combos yet?" He asked.

Kole tilted her head. "Combos?" She asked in confusion. Herald nodded.

"You know, combos," he told her. "It's when you to do a move that combine your powers. Like when Robin and Cyborg do their sonic boom."

Kole nodded, now understanding. "No we haven't," she answered. She looked at them. "Have you tried any combos?"

Jericho nodded. _"You'll see it in the tournament."_

...

Beast Boy noticed Kole looked like she wanted to ask something. "What is it?" He asked.

Kole starred into his eyes. "When are we going to try combos?" She asked, a little nervous.

Beast Boy smiled gently. "Tomorrow if we can get through today's lesson." He answered her. He got into a battle stance. "But for now I want you to try a new move." Kole nodded, getting into her own battle stance. (Beast Boy had told her she needed to develop her own fighting style.)

Beast Boy grinned. "Now I want you to try and hit me, while turning only a single body part into crystal." Kole's eyes widened.

"Are you sure I can do that?" She asked, uncertain. Beast Boy nodded, silently sending her encouragement. Kole took a deep breath, before charging. She decided to go with a chop to the mid section. She swung her arm, and concentrated. However she noticed that she turned her whole body into crystal. She turned back, sighing. Beast Boy patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kole," he comforted. "I wouldn't expect you to get on the first try. It takes practice." Kole nodded. Beast Boy smiled. "Lets try it again."

After a few more tries Kole had still not gotten it down. She was getting frustrated, but noticed how Beast Boy was still smiling and encouraging her. Kole felt her eye twitch. "How are you able to be so patient with me?" She asked.

"When you're someone like me, you tend to develop skills like that." He joked. However, Kole noticed a distant sadness in his eyes. But then it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Alright, try again he told her. However, before they could do anything, Bushido approached them.

"Hello Beast Boy-san, Kole-san," he greeted. "I've come to help with your training. Beast Boy smiled and nodded, backing up. Bushido stepped in front of Kole, looking down at her. "Kole-san," he said. "Try to focus all your power on your arm, try to find you're center. We all have one." Kole nodded. She took a deep breath, and threw a punch. Bushido easily caught it, holding it in place. "Now look at your arm." He told her. Kole glanced at her arm, and gasped. It was crystal, while the rest of her body was normal.

Kole instantly wrapped Bushido into a tight hug. "Thank you, Bushido." She said softly. Bushido smiled, pulling away.

"It is my honor to help." He said, bowing. He backed up, allowing Beast Boy to take up the teaching role again.

They spent the whole day training, with Bushido watching them, smiling. But someone else was watching them. Robin narrowed his eyes through his mask. 'So they think they can win?' He thought. 'Not a chance. Not while I'm still champion.' He turned around, cape swishing, and walked back inside the tower.

**Well that concludes this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Also, am I the only one that imagines Bushido's voice identical Rioichi's from Sly Cooper? Probably.**

**Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm currently having some family issues right now, but that won't stop me from writing this. I honestly have no idea why I'm fueled to write this while I'm rejecting my other stories. Sigh... Oh well. I would like to thank JP-Rider (one of my favorite authors) and TheFoolOnMelancholyHill for their continued support. You guys are awesome! **

**Now with that being said, on with the story!**

Kole opened her eyes slowly. She sat up, yawning, and observed her surroundings. She was in Starfire's room. Kole raised an eyebrow, confused. Then she remembered. While most of the Honorary Titans stayed in hotels, a few had stayed at Titans Tower, Kole included. She felt something rubbing against her leg, and she looked down, seeing it was a worm-like creature. Kole smiled, and picked it up. She playfully scratched under its chin, and noticed how it actually seemed to purr. Kole giggled as she tried to remember its name. 'Silkie. That's it.' Kole thought, remembering.

Kole smiled softly at Silkie, before putting him down. She crawled out from her sleeping bag. She stretched, and gathering up her clothes, she left to take a shower. She took off her undergarments as she reached the shower. She turned on the water, feeling the temperature. When she got it to the right temperature, she entered. As she let the water run down her, she began to think. Did Beast Boy actually think they would win? Kole wasn't so sure herself. Could they actually pull it off? It would be nice if they could, but Kole had long ago learned that you can't always get what you want.

Kole sighed as she grabbed the shampoo. As she lathered (am I using it right?) the shampoo in her hair, her mind drifted off to her past. She remembered how her father, Professor Abel Weathers had been paranoid about a nuclear holocaust. How he tried to find a way to help humanity find a way to live. How he used his own daughter as a... Kole looked at her hand as she turned it into crystal. She sniffed, and shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. Finishing her shower, she stepped out, and wrapped a towel around herself. She dried herself off quickly, and put on her usual blouse and skirt.

Walking through the halls Kole kept her eyes down. However, that meant bumping into someone. She fell to the ground as someone landed on top of her. Kole rubbed her head, which is what she landed on first. She looked up at the person who fell on top of her. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Jericho. The mute's face was only inches from hers. His eyes were wide as he stared down at her. Kole's eyes drifted downward as she saw two things. She instantly blushed.

"Um...Jericho," she squeaked. "Can you please let go?"

Jericho then noticed that his hand was on Kole's breast, and his little friend had decided to wake up. Jericho's face turned as red as a tomato. He jumped off of Kole, and quickly signed an apology. He then ran off, trying to escape the scene. Kole stood up slowly, still blushing. She looked visibly shaken. She quickly hurried off to the common room.

When she reached the common room the smell of pancakes filled her nose. Mouth watering slightly, she walked towards the kitchen. She entered it, looking for the source of the heavenly smell. She quickly saw Beast Boy sitting at the table, talking to two other men. Kole looked at the two unfamiliar heroes. The first was also sitting at the table. He wore a uniform similar to Beast Boy's, and he was covered in bandages, obscuring his face. He looked sort of like a mummy. The second was an orange robot, wearing shorts with the same color scheme as the other two. He was currently tending to the pancakes.

Beast Boy noticed Kole, and he grinned. "Hey Kole," he greeted. "Come sit down. I want you to meet some people."

"Some people indeed." The mummy-man said in an almost emotionless voice, but with a hint of laughter. Kole walked towards the group, sitting herself at the seat across from Beast Boy.

"These are my uncles," Beast Boy said, gesturing toward the others. He pointed at the mummy. "This is Negative Man." He pointed at the robot. "And that's Robotman."

Negative Man stuck out his hand. "You can just call me Larry, and him Cliff." Kole shook his hand, smiling sweetly.

"Nice to meet you," she beamed. "My name is Kole." Cliff observed the scene, a smirk on his face. (Is that even possible?) He turned to Beast Boy, handing him a plate of pancakes.

"You hold on to this one, squirt," he teased, loud enough for Kole to hear. "She's a keeper."

Beast Boy's face turned red as he began to sputter. "It's not like that!" He cried out. Kole was also blushing. She looked away, embarrassed. Cliff Chuckled. He patted Beast Boy on the back.

"I'm just messing with ya, squirt." Then he went back to serving pancakes.

...

After breakfast Beast Boy and Kole went up to the roof to train. Kole lashed out with a kick as she spoke. "I didn't know you had superhero uncles." Beast Boy ducked. He swiped with his claws, but Kole grabbed his hand, and jumped up, giving him a scissor kick to the face. Beast Boy fell to the ground as Kole landed gracefully.

"Well, they're actually my adopted uncles." Beast Boy said as he stood up. They continued with their sparring.

"You're adopted?" Kole asked. Beast Boy nodded. "So you never knew your parents?"

Beast Boy stopped the spar. "My parents are dead." He murmured, looking down. Kole's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't have asked such a personal question." Beast Boy shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," he told her. Then he smiled. "So you want to try some combos now?" He asked. Kole's head immediately perked up. She nodded, and the two grinned at one another. "Alright. I thought of this one last night." He said.

They spent a good number of hours training, and they finally decided to go inside. They walked into the common room, and saw that everyone was socializing. Cyborg looked at the two. "Yo, BB," he called out. "Where were you?" Then he saw Kole standing next to him. Cyborg's eye glinted with mischief. "Oh I see," he teased. "Hanging out with your _girlfriend._" He emphasized the word "Girlfriend."

Beast Boy's eye twitched. "She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled, pointing a finger at Kole. "She's just my partner and nothing more!" Beast Boy's yelling caught everyone's attention. Meanwhile Kole stared blankly at Beast Boy.

"Just partners?" She muttered. "We're not friends?" Beast Boy immediately realized what he said. He turned around and looked at Kole.

"Kole, I didn't mean it like-" Beast Boy felt everyone's glares on his back. But before he could say anthing else, the alarm rang. Robin ran to Beast Boy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No time, Beast Boy," he said. "We have work to do." Beast Boy nodded, and he and the other titans ran off, leaving the Kole and the others behind.

**Poor Beast Boy, poor Kole, poor Jericho! Can Beast Boy ever regain Kole's friendship again? Sorry it's short, but it's somewhat a filler chapter. Not much plot behind it. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I was trying to write a oneshot, but my mind wouldn't allow me. It was like this: My mind said "You're gonna write another chapter" and I said "No." Then my mind said "Yes" and I said "No." Mind: yes. Me: no. Mind: yes. Me: no Mind: No Me: yes. So my mind pulled a Bugs Bunny on me. Sigh... So here it is, the second chapter in one day. Consider this a gift from me to you. Merry Christmas.**

When the Titans arrived at the crime scene they...nothing. There was no villain, no citizens screaming, nothing. Cyborg looked at his built in computer. "There's no heat signature." He looked at his fellow titans. "Robin, there's no one here." Robin narrowed his eyes. He growled. He turned to face the Titans. They all recognized the look on his face. He was in full out "leader mode."

"Split up, and search everywhere!" He ordered. However, before they could go anywhere, Beast Boy's communicator rang. He stared at it blankly for a few seconds, before flipping it open.

"Beast Boy here." He said into the communicator. The screen was static for a second, before it became normal, revealing a familiar face.

"Hello, my boy," Professor Chang cackled. "How are you today?" Before Beast Boy could react, Robin yanked the communicator out of his hands. He scowled at the face on the screen.

"Chang," he growled. "What are you up to?" Instead of answering, Professor Chang just laughed.

"You really are stupid, aren't you, boy?" Chang chuckled. "Think about it, you reached a fool destination, and you left all the Honorary Titans on their own." Robin's eyes widened.

"No," he whispered. Professor Chang laughed once more, before the screen went blank. All the Titans stood sill in a stunned silence. Beast Boy was the first to react. He turned to the others, his eyes wide with worry.

"We have to get back!" He cried out. "They need our help!" He began to run off, when Cyborg pulled him back.

"Don't be stupid, BB," he said sternly. "We don't know what he could have put in there. We could be walking into a death trap." Beast Boy stopped struggling, and sighed in defeat.

"Cyborg's right, Beast Boy," Robin said. "We need to think of a game plan." Raven stood sill, thinking. Then she looked up, facing the team.

"What if I teleport myself inside." Everyone looked at her as she continued. "Then I could find out what we're up against." Robin nodded, smiling.

"Good idea, Raven," he praised. "Just hurry." Raven nodded, and closed her eyes. Then she was gone. Robin turned to the rest of the group.

Alright, team," he told them. "Lets try to get back." They nodded. Beast Boy changed into a falcon as the others flew/drove towards Titans Tower. As he followed behind Starfire, his mind drifted off to Kole. He remembered what he said about her. Beast Boy mentally slapped himself. Hopefully she would be alright.

'Hold on, Kole,' he thought. 'We're coming.'

...

Raven found herself inside the common room. She looked around, when she heard someone call her name. Turning around, she saw all the Honorary Titans lying on the ground, unconscious. She heard her name again, and observed the fallen She then saw Lightning staring at her. She stepped around the unconscious bodies, before kneeling next to Lightning.

"The old one immobilized us," he whispered. "You must get out of here, he's using us to lure you in." Raven shook her head.

"Not happening." She took out her communicator, and spoke into it. "Robin, Professor Chang has the Honorary Titans immobilized, but Lightning is still conscious."

"Alright, Raven," Robin replied. "Stay there, we'll be there soon." Raven nodded, shutting off her communicator.. Lightning's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. "You must leave at once!" Raven stood up, and she began to check the other titans. But then suddenly, she was shot in the back by a laser. With a grunt, Raven collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Professor Chang lowered his gun, grinning evilly. Chuckling, he stalked towards Lightning, who stared up, helpless. Chang pointed the gun at the elemental's face. Lightning closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see his end. Chang was about to pull the trigger, when he heard an all to familiar phrase.

"Titans, go!"

...

Minutes before, the Titans were nearing Titans Tower. Beast Boy began to fly faster, Starfire right behind him. Beast Boy began to worry. Were they alright? Was Raven alright? Was Kole alright? Beast Boy forced himself to calm down. Kole was a tough girl, and so was Raven. They could take care of themselves. Beast Boy heard the order to stop. He landed next to the T-car, changing back to human. Robin began to run towards the tower, the others following him. They reached the entrance, and Robin kicked the door open. Running through the halls, they reached the doors leading to the common room. The doors opened, and they saw Professor Chang about to put a laser in Lightning's head.

"Titans, go!"

The Titans lunged at Chang. Chang fired his gun at them. He missed, and got smacked in the face by Robin's staff. Starfire then flew up to him, punching the professor in the face. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, blasting Chang away. Chang landed with a big _oof._ He began to scramble up, only for Beast Boy to step on him, pinning him down. The Titans all stared down at the defeated Chang. He gulped.

"Um...can I get my one phone call?"

...

Later that night, in order to get the incident out of everyone's minds, Robin decided to hold a BBQ on the roof. Beast Boy had just finished grilling his tofu dogs, when he noticed Kole walking towards the door leading inside. He sighed, and took off his chef hat. 'I should probably go apologize.' He thought. He made his way towards the door, when he was stopped by Jericho and Herald. Beast Boy sighed.

"Look guys, I'm gonna go apologize to her, alright?" He said.

"Just remember this, Beast Boy," Herald growled. "You're a cool guy, but Kole is like a little sister to us." Jericho looked a little uncertain at that part. "And if you do anything that hurts her in any way, we will beat your ass until you shit sideways. Got that?" Beast Boy nodded, kind of afraid. Jericho and Herald looked at one another, before letting Beast Boy pass.

Beast Boy entered the common room, and saw Kole sitting on the sofa. She was twiddling with her thumbs, and she looked sad. Beast Boy sighed, and approached her. The sound of footsteps caused Kole to look up. She narrowed her eyes at Beast Boy, and looked away, crossing her arms. Beast Boy sat next to her, and remained silent, pondering his words carefully. He finally turned to Kole.

"I'm sorry," he began. Wow, that was original. "I didn't mean it when I said that we were just partners. You're my friend, a really good friend." Kole still didn't turn around. Beast Boy continued. "It was just the heat of the moment. I didn't mean any of that." Kole had now started to turn around. "Let me tell you something, Kole," Beast Boy said, now gaining confidence. "Before we teamed up, I didn't actually think I could win. I kept telling myself I could, but I never believed it. But then when we teamed up, I suddenly began to think that I could do it!" He smiled. "And there is no one else I'd rather do it with than you."

Kole sniffed. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Do you really mean it?" She asked. Beast Boy nodded. Kole smiled, and hugged him. Beast Boy froze, but then smiled and hugged her back. The two stayed like that for a minute, before pulling apart. Kole smirked.

"So, are we back in business, partner?" She joked.

Beast Boy grinned. "Yup," he said, shaking her hand. "We're back."

However, they were not aware of the person watching them. Jericho narrowed his eyes, feeling jealousy stir up in his gut. He sighed. Turning around, he began to walk away. But instead he bumped into someone. He looked up, and saw that it was Robin. He had a grim expression on his face. He pointed at Beast Boy and Kole.

"Take a good long look, Jericho," he hissed. Jericho looked at two. He felt Robin's hand on his shoulder. "They will be your opponents in the tournament." Robin leaned in close, and whispered in his ear, "And if you don't beat them, you and Herald will be kicked out of the Titans forever." Jericho's eyes widened. He turned around, but Robin was gone. His words echoed within the mute's mind. Jericho sighed, and ran his fingers through his curly hair.

'What have I gotten myself into?' He thought.

**Oh my God, the horror! How could you, Robin?! What will Jericho do? **

**Don't forget to review! Sorry it's not as good as my other chapters. **

**Happy reading! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy 4th of July everybody! It has so far been a thrill writing this! It's all I ever think about now! So here it is, part 5 of the tale!**

Herald looked up from the book he was reading. He noticed Jericho sitting next to him, looking nervous. Herald raised an eyebrow. "Jericho, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned. Jericho looked up at his friend. He looked down again, pondering on how he could tell Herald the "news." He sighed, and with shaking hands, he began to sign.

_"Herald," _he signed. _There's something I need to tell you."_

Herald's eyes widened, but softened. "Jericho, you're my best friend." He placed a hand on Jericho's shoulder. "But I'm not gay." Jericho's head shot up, and he stared at Herald in confusion.

_"What?"_

Herald sighed. "I'm not gay," he repeated. "I'm sorry. But I'm sure you'll find someone-"

Jericho cut him off. _"No, why would you..." _Jericho sat still for a moment, before angrily glaring at his friend. _"I'm not saying I'm gay!" _He signed rapidly. _"I was just going to tell you something about the tournament!"_

Herald stared blankly at him for a few seconds, before he laughed awkwardly. "Ooooooh, I'm sorry." He apologized lamely. He let out a sigh of relief. "For a moment there, I thought you were actually gay!" Now he was just laughing like a hyena. Jericho just glared, and crossed his arms. Herald finally regained control of himself. Still chuckling, he asked, "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Jericho quickly grew nervous again He sighed. _"I have some bad news..."_

...

Herald sat still with a grim expression on his face. Jericho waved his hand in front of his face. Herald didn't even flinch. After failing to get his attention for the sixth time, Jericho finally gave up. The two sat on the couch for what seemed like an eternity, both lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Herald let out a sad and heavy sigh. He opened his mouth to speak, when the doors opened, revealing Kole. She skipped towards the boys, and plopped down on the couch next to them. She turned to them, smiling brightly.

"So Beast Boy and I trained some more," she told them. The jealous feeling began to churn in Jericho's stomach again. "I really think we have a chance at winning," she continued. "It would be really cool if we won." She got a far away, dreamy look in her eyes. She turned to her friends. "Do you think we can win?"

Herald forced an awkward smile onto his face. "Yeah," he said through clenched teeth. "I think you have a great chance." Kole beamed. She giggled, and hugged the two.

"Thanks, guys," she said. She pulled away. "Now I have to go, Beast Boy promised to take me out for lunch." She ran off, leaving the boys behind. Jericho had his fists balled up, and his face was turning red. His eyes were narrowed. Herald looked at his friend, an eyebrow raised.

"What's got you all worked up?" He asked.

_"Isn't it obvious?!" _Jericho signed angrily. _"I like her!"_ Herald's eyes widened.

"Whoa, seriously?" He asked shocked. Jericho nodded.

_"And she spends all of her time with HIM, and it makes me so mad!" _If Jericho could talk, he would be screaming so loud right now. _"Why him?! What does he have that I don't? Smarts? No! Talent? No! What does she see in him?! I mean, he's GREEN for God's sake! Why would she go for someone like HIM?!"_

"Jericho, calm down!" Herald cried out. "Jesus, man, you're starting to sound like a douche. I think Robin might have corrupted your mind." He placed his hands on Jericho's shoulders. "Besides, she probably thinks of him as only a good friend." He told him gently. Jericho scoffed.

_"They seem a bit to close to just be 'friends,' Herald."_

Herald sighed in annoyance. "Listen, I don't have all the answers, man." He said. "But stop being so quick to judge things."

Jericho looked down. _"And now we have to beat them in the tournament, or else we lose our memberships." _He signed.

Herald nodded. "Yeah," he muttered. "But you saw her face. I don't know if I can crush her dreams like that." Jericho ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. Herald continued. "But we have no choice. We have to win."

...

Beast Boy was on his moped (Cyborg had finally caved in a month ago and built him one), waiting for Kole. He heard the door opening, and turned his head. Kole was walking towards him, smiling. Beast Boy smiled back. "Ready?" He asked as she sat behind him. Kole wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's waist. She nodded. Beast Boy drove out of the garage, and into the city. When they reached the road Beast Boy turned to Kole.

"Do you mind if we get vegetarian?" He asked.

"Sure," Kole said. "I stopped eating meat after I met Gnarrk." Beast Boy grinned.

'Cute, and a vegetarian,' he thought. 'Sweet! Wait, what am I thinking?' He shook his head. Kole noticed the change of facial expressions on his face.

"Beast Boy, is something wrong?" She asked, concerned. Beast Boy looked back at her, and grinned.

"Everything's fine Kole, don't you worry about it." He told her. He then turned his attention back to the road. A few minutes later he parked the moped by a small restaurant labeled "The Rose." The two got off of the moped, and entered. Soon they were seated at a small booth, and a middle aged waitress walked up to them.

"My name is Susan and I'll be your waitress today," she said with a slight Brooklyn accent. She whipped out a note pad. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water will be just fine," Beast Boy told her. He looked at Kole. "And what would the lady like?" He said in a suave yet playful manner. Kole giggled.

"I'll also take water."

Susan nodded. She wrote down the orders, and stuffed the note pad into her apron. She leaned down to Kole, and whispered loudly, "Hang on to this one, sweetie, he's a keeper." Beast Boy face palmed, and Kole looked away, blushing.

"It's not like that." She muttered. Susan chuckled, and walked away, winking at the two. Beast Boy and Kole sat there in an awkward silence, before Beast Boy finally spoke.

"Well she's interesting." He stated blankly. Kole nodded.

"Yeah." She replied. Then Susan came back with the water. She handed it to them, before whipping out the note pad again.

She asked them for their order. Beast Boy ordered the tofu special, while Kole stuck with a ceasar salad. Susan nodded, and left. The moment she was gone, Beast Boy grinned as he leaned in close. "So I was thinking," he paused, making sure he had Kole's attention. When she nodded for him to continue, he spoke again. "We need fans, believe me Robin and Starfire have like thousands." Kole looked at him, confused.

"Fans?" She asked. "What for?"

"I guess no one told you," he said. "The battles take place in the football stadium, and the entire thing is televised on national TV."

"Wait, what?!"

"So anyway," he continued. "I was thinking to myself, 'why not have theme music?' So I stayed up all night creating a theme song, and then I downloaded it to my Ipod." Kole smiled.

"Can I hear it?" She asked. Beast Boy nodded as he whipped out the small device. He then selected the song, and pressed play. It sounded kind of like a rap beat, but with some techno thrown in. There was also so violins in the background as well. The beat then turned more rough, before going back to its smooth origins. It repeated this until the song was over. Kole nodded in satisfaction.

"I like it!" She said sweetly. Beast Boy grinned. Then he looked up.

"Looks like our food is here." Susan handed them their plates full of food, and the titans eagerly dug in.

**And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it! And it appears that we have some love triangle action going on! ;) **

**If you want to hear the song that Beast Boy made, just go onto YouTube and look up "Stardust WWE theme." It is the video that has a picture that looks like a painting of a man wearing gold and black. The Rose is an actual restaurant in my hometown, but it is not a vegetarian place. Next chapter marks the beginning of the tournament! (Finally!)**

**Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I guess I really don't have anything to say right now, except thanking everyone who read this so far! Shout out goes to JP-Rider and TheFoolOnMelancholyHill! Once again, you guys are just the best! So I was kicking ass online at Tekken (as usual), and it gave me more ideas for this story! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Jericho woke up early the next morning. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Yawning, he turned to Herald, who was sleeping in the sleeping bag next to him. (They were both in the common room.) Jericho crawled out of his sleeping bag, and walked towards the kitchen. He entered, noticing he was the only one in there. Jericho reached for the Lucky Charms on the counter. He picked up a bowl, to lazy to care if it was dirty or not. He opened the fridge, and grabbed the milk. Jericho poured it into the bowl, and put it back inside the fridge. He walked over towards the table, and sat down.

However, before he could take a bite of his breakfast, Herald walked in. The two stared at one another for a few seconds, Before Herald spoke. "Today's the first day of the tournament." He murmured. Jericho nodded sadly.

_"Don't remind me," _he signed. _"I don't want to think about it. Besides, it's not like we can do anything about it."_

Herald tapped his chin lightly. He then snapped his fingers. "I can't believe I haven't thought this before!" He exclaimed. "If we could somehow convince everyone what a phony Robin really is, then we won't have to lose our memberships!" Jericho grinned.

_"That's genius!" _He signed. _"Let's go tell everyone now!"_

"I'm sorry, what was that you were saying?"

The two turned around, and there hearts dropped when they saw Robin standing at the entrance of the kitchen. He had a paper in his hand, and he had a smug look on his face. Jericho gulped, while Herald narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is your deal, Robin?" He growled. "Why are you being such a dick?" Robin didn't answer. He just kept the smirk on his face. Herald continued. "Well you're out of luck! We're gonna tell everyone about your little schemes!"

Robin narrowed his eyes as he fiddled with the bird-a-rang he held behind his back. He tossed the paper at them. Jericho awkwardly caught it. "Today's schedule." He said. He placed the weapon back into his belt. He turned around to leave, but stopped half way. He turned his head towards them, smirking. "Go ahead and tell them," he taunted. "But you better pack your things if you do." Without another word he walked out of the kitchen, leaving the two honoraries alone. Herald turned around, and punched a wall.

"Damn it!" He cried out. He punched the wall again. "He's daring us to tell them! And he knows that we can't! He's messing with our minds!" Jericho didn't answer. He just simply stared at the schedule.

_Match #1: Raven/Wondergirl vs Sargent HIVE/Terra_

_Match #2: Kyd Wykkyd/Angel vs Kid Flash/Jinx_

_Match #3: Hot Spot/Argent vs Thunder/Lightning_

_Match #4: Robin/Starfire vs Speedy/Aqualad_

_Match #5: Mas y Menos/Bobby vs Negative Man/Robotman_

_Match #6: Cyborg/Bumblebee vs Pantha/Wildebeest_

_Match #7: Bushido/Killowat vs Gnarrk/Red Star_

_Match #8: Jericho/Herald vs Beast Boy/Kole_

Before Jericho and Herald could even think about the schedule, Beast Boy walked into the kitchen, smiling brightly. "'Sup guys." He greeted. He spotted the paper in Jericho's hand. "Is that the schedule?" He asked. Jericho nodded. "Sweet! Can I see?" Jericho looked a little hesitant to give it to Beast Boy, but Herald snatched it out of the mute's hands, and tossed it to Beast Boy. He grabbed it, and looked carefully at it. He noticed that he and Kole were to face the two guys sitting in front of him in the last match.

"So we're gonna face each other in the final match, eh?" He muttered. Great. How was he going to give the news to Kole? He quickly forced a grin onto his face. He playfully punched Herald's shoulder. "Well lets make it one hell of a match to remember!" He joked. The two simply nodded, seeming a little out of it. Beast Boy noticed this, and narrowed his eyes in confusion. He sniffed the air. The scent of uncertainty hung heavily in the air. He shrugged. 'They're probably just worried about Kole.' He decided. He then walk toward the fridge, pulling out his tofu, The entire time he was wondering on how he could break the news to Kole.

...

Kole simply stared at the schedule in shock. She looked up at Beast Boy, eyes starting to water. "Can't you ask Robin to change it?" She asked.

Beast Boy sighed as he ran a hand threw his hair. "I tried, Kole," he answered. "But Robin said it was official. No backing out of it."

Kole lowered her gaze. She brought her knees up to her chest, and hugged them. She looked like she was about to cry. Beast Boy stared down at her. He smiled softly. "Hey," he softly said. Kole looked up. Beast Boy smiled even more. "Look on the bright side. At least we get to see their new combo moves before anyone else," he joked. Kole couldn't help but smile a little. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She hugged him back.

"I don't like seeing you sad, Kole," he whispered. "Pretty girls like you should never be sad." Kole blushed softly. She smiled.

"You always know how to treat a girl, Beast Boy." She murmured. Beast Boy pulled back, and smirked.

"My momma raised me right." He joked. Kole giggled. Beast Boy stood up, and offered his hand to Kole. "We have about two hours to train, so lets do it." Kole took his hand, nodding. Meanwhile, Jericho watched them, scowling. He clenched his fist. He managed to calm himself down. He had bigger things to worry about.

...

The tournament had started. Jericho peeked out from the locker room, watching the crowd. So far so good. Jericho felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Herald looking at him. "Are you OK?" He asked, concerned. Jericho nodded.

_"I'm fine," _he signed. _"Just a little nervous."_

Herald patted his friend on the back. "It's OK to feel nervous. Just do your best." Herald was trying to steer Jericho's mind away from possibly losing their status as titans. Jericho nodded, and turned his head back towards the crowd. He watched all the fights happen. He watched Kyd Wykkyd celebrate with Angel as he had beaten his rival, Kid Flash (and Jinx). He saw how Mas y Menos and Bobby didn't even stand a chance against Negative Man and Robotman. Jericho secluded himself in the locker room during the Bushido/Killowat vs Gnarrk/Red Star match. He had a pretty good feeling on how it was going to turn out.

Jericho sighed. He heard footsteps, and lifted his head to see Herald approaching him. "Jericho, it's time." He said blankly, devoid of all emotion. Jericho nodded. He stood up, and followed Herald outside. On the way they passed Robin, who gave them a glare. The two simply ignored him, walking past him with their heads held high. Soon they were in the arena. The audience cheered as they walked toward the ring. They hopped stepped on, and faced the entrance, waiting for Beast Boy and Kole to walk out.

Instead, they got...music? A kick-ass tune (they had to admit that) began to blast through the speakers. Then their opponents stepped out. Beast Boy waved his arms up and down, trying to get the crowd pumped. Kole, meanwhile, was waving shyly at everyone. The two finally reached the ring. But before they stepped on, Beast Boy placed a hand on Kole's shoulder, whispering something into her ear. Jericho felt a familiar but ugly emotion swell up inside him. He glared at Beast Boy as the changeling approached him. Beast Boy smiled brightly at Jericho, before getting into a battle stance. Jericho looked out of the corner of his eye, and saw Kole preparing to face Herald. Jericho turned his eyes back to Beast Boy, and growled silently to himself.

'I'm sorry Kole,' he thought as he got into a battle stance. 'But it's time I beat your _friend_ into the ground!'

**And that's a wrap! Poor Jericho. I can't help but feel a little bad for the guy. Anyway, did you love it, hate it? Leave it in a review. And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Are we the prey? No, we are the hunters! Sorry, just got Attack on Titan stuck in my head. That and a bunch of retro music from Turtles In Time. Anyway, I've never actually written a full on fight before. (Well I wrote fights in my Blue Exorcist fic, but those didn't last very long.) So if the fight sucks, please don't hate me because of it. I'll try to get better as the story progresses. So grab some popcorn, get your soda, and prepare to see some combo action!**

Jericho took a deep breath, and lunged at Beast Boy, hoping to possess him. Beast Boy sidestepped, however, and punched Jericho in the gut. The mute doubled over, and Beast Boy kneed him in the face. He then changed into a gorilla, and picked up Jericho by the throat. The gorilla roared in Jericho's face, before slamming him into the ground. The gorilla raised his fist, but Jericho dodged it as he rolled out of the way. He lashed out with a kick, but the beast caught it. However, Jericho's eyes glowed green, and he sank into the gorilla's body. The animal began to walk towards the edge of the ring.

Kole was busy fighting Herald, when she saw Beast Boy walking towards the edge. 'What is he doing?' She wondered. Her eyes then widened. Dealing one more punch to Herald's gut, she ran toward the possessed Beast Boy. Using all her strength, she leaped up into the air. Flipping, she turned her leg into crystal, and kicked the gorilla in the head. Jericho fell out of Beast Boy's body, and the changeling shifted back to human. He instantly leaped up, and charged at the mute. Jericho leaped into the portal Herald had created. Beast Boy stopped, unsure of what to do next. Then without warning, Jericho fell out of the portal in the air. He landed on Kole, sinking into her. (That's one combo down.)

Kole began to run towards the edge, but Beast Boy intercepted her mid way. Kole turned her hand into crystal, and chopped Beast Boy in the chest. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. Kole continued to run, but Beast Boy grabbed her foot. He slammed her into the ground, causing Jericho to fly out. Herald retaliated, opening a portal. He lunged, and kicked Beast Boy into it. Beast Boy soon found himself falling from the sky. Right before he hit the ground, he shifted into a hummingbird. He hovered into the air for a second, before darting back over to the ring. He shifted back, before changing into a bear. He lunged at Herald. He slashed with his claws, but Herald ducked. He jumped up, scissor kicking the bear in the face. Beast Boy fell to the ground, shifting back. He dodge rolled away from Herald's kick, and ducked as he sensed Jericho lunging at him. He grabbed Jericho's foot as the mute kicked at him. He then flipped Jericho over his shoulder, before lunging at Herald. He slid between the titan's legs, before calling out to Kole.

Kole ran at Beast Boy, who cupped his hands in front of him. She stepped onto his hands, and he catapulted her up. She turned her leg into crystal, and smashed it against Herald's head. (Herald was distracted by the split second Kole's panties were seen.) He crumbled to the ground, and the two turned their attention to Jericho, who lunged at them. He aimed a punch at Beast Boy's head, but he dodged. He punched Jericho in the gut, launching him into the air. Kole then leaped up, kicking the mute away. Jericho landed on the edge of the ring. He dodged a curb stomp by Beast Boy, and lashed out with a sweep kick. Beast Boy fell down, but before Jericho could do anything, Kole kicked him in the back, knocking him away from her partner.

Herald recovered, and he charged bravely at his opponents, striking Beast Boy over the head with his horn. Kole tried to chop at him, but he caught her hand. He shoved her back, before grabbing Beast Boy by the collar, punching him in the face. He punched him again, and again. He dropped the changeling, before turning his attention to Kole. He blew his horn, opening a portal behind her. But before he could do anything, he was shoved from behind by Beast Boy. He fell through the portal, and landed on the ground outside of the ring. Beast Boy grinned, but then he was kicked in the face by Jericho. He went flying across the ring, stopping at the very edge of it. Jericho was on him in an instant, punching him in the jaw. He did it again. And again. And again. Beast Boy finally caught Jericho's fist, and shoved him away. He leaped up, delivering a clothesline to Jericho. Jericho ducked, and jabbed Beast Boy in the ribs. He shoved the changeling back, giving himself some breathing room. However, he was kicked in the back by Kole. (Girl sure does love her kicks, doesn't she?)

Jericho then realized in what a pickle he was in. It was just him against two others. He narrowed his eyes at Beast Boy, and lunged. He feigned a right hook, and performed an uppercut. Beast Boy anticipated it, however. He grabbed Jericho's arm, and twisted it roughly. He then performed his own uppercut, successfully making contact with the mute's jaw. He landed roughly, but rolled away from Kole, who was looking to elbow him. He quickly scrambled back up, and charged with a clothesline toward Beast Boy. It connected with Beast Boy's face, causing him to drop. However, he quickly sprung himself back up, landing behind Jericho. He kicked at Jericho, but the mute simply dodged it, grabbing his foot and flipping him onto the ground.

Beast Boy landed on his shoulder, hissing in pain. Jericho stomped on his back, causing him to yelp. Kole came to the rescue, jumping onto Jericho. She latched onto him, and brought him down to the ground. She grabbed his arm, and pulled it roughly, before rolling away. She then ran to Beast Boy, helping him up. Jericho saw this, and his heart filled with anger. He charged at Beast Boy, who simply ducked, and tossed Jericho over his shoulder. Jericho landed roughly, and stood up, rubbing his back. He saw Beast Boy kicking at him. Thinking quickly, Jericho grabbed the changeling's leg, and flipped him over. Beast Boy landed on the ground outside of the ring, the breath knocked out of him. Jericho smirked in satisfaction, only to turn around to be kicked in the chest by Kole. He was launched out of the ring, and landed painfully on the grassy ground.

Jericho slowly stood up, and turned around to see Herald staring at him sadly. The two locked eyes, each trying to get over the shock of the horrifying truth. They were trying to to get over the shock of not being titans anymore.

...

Kole entered the common room to see Jericho and Herald talking to each other. Approaching them, she said, "That was a pretty close match out there, huh?" Her friends nodded blankly. Kole noticed the sad look on their faces. She looked at them with concern. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, growing worried. "You're not mad at Beast Boy and I, right?" The two gave each other a look that read, "What have we got to lose?" Herald turned to Kole.

"We're leaving the titans." He said blankly. Kole stared in confusion for a second, before getting teary eyed.

"What," she whimpered. "Why?"

_"It's difficult,"_ Jericho signed. _"But what happened was Robin told us we would be kicked out of the titans if we didn't beat you."_ Kole began to cry when Jericho told her that.

"S-so it's because of B-Beast Boy and I that you're leaving?" She hiccuped. Herald and Jericho instantly wrapped her into a hug.

"It's not your fault, Kole." Herald soothed. He rubbed her back softly. "Just promise us one thing before we go." He paused. Then continued. "Promise us that you will win. Promise us that you and Beast Boy will kick Robin's sorry ass." Kole pulled away, staring at her two friends. She nodded, still tearful. She then began to cry, and she ran out of the common room, leaving the two titans to themselves.

All of a sudden Robin appeared from the shadows. He had an evil smirk on his face. He stuck out his hand. "Your communicators." He said. Herald started to hand his to the boy blunder, but then lunged at him. He punched Robin in the gut, causing him to double over and fall to the ground. Herald tossed his communicator at Robin, sneering.

"I can't wait to see Kole and Beast Boy kick your ass." He taunted. He began to walk away. "C'mon, Jericho." Jericho dropped his communicator by Robin's head, before walking over towards Herald. Herald opened up a portal, and the two stepped through, never looking back.

**Winners:**

**Raven/Wondergirl**

**Kyd Wykkyd/Angel**

**Hot Spot/Argent**

**Robin/Starfire**

**Negative Man/Robotman**

**Cyborg/Bumblebee**

**Bushido/Killowat**

**Beast Boy/Kole**

**As I was writing this, Duke Nukem's "Grab Bag" Was playing nonstop in my head. If you haven't heard it I suggest listening to it. It really is a song you can kick ass and chew bubblegum to. Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lately I've been, I've losing sleep! No, seriously, I have. I've been spending every night on fanfiction. Mostly on this. I have to say while it is not my most successful story (that title goes to my Blue Exorcist story), it has definitely been the one I enjoy writing most! In fact, I already have a sequel planned out! You guys can expect it soon after I'm done with this story! So without further ado, I give you the next chapter of Titans Tag Tournament!**

Beast Boy was busy in his room, celebrating. He was currently dancing to "Counting Stars" By OneRepublic. He quietly sang along with the lyrics as he danced. Then his ears picked up a small sound. Turning the music off, he turned his attention to the door. His ears perked up once again as he heard the distant sound of...crying? Beast Boy tilted his head in confusion as the crying grew closer. Beast Boy then sniffed the air as he picked up a faint scent. His eyes widened. 'Kole." He thought, quickly growing worried.

Opening his door, he stepped out into the halls. And right then he saw Kole running towards him, her head down. She collided with Beast Boy, causing them to fall on the ground. Beast Boy rubbed his head as he looked at his friend with concern. "Kole, what's wrong?" He asked, helping the girl up. The two stood up, and Kole wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Jericho and Herald left the titans." She whispered. Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" He asked. He led Kole inside his room. He sat her down on his bed. He sat next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me what happened." He told her. Kole began to cry again as she wrapped her arms around Beast Boy, burying her face into his shoulder. Beast Boy hugged her, rubbing his hand up and down in a soothing manner.

"They left because," Kole sobbed, hugging Beast Boy tighter. "They left because Robin told them they would be kicked out if they didn't beat us." She sobbed louder, her breathing becoming shallow. "It's my fault!" She cried out. "If I hadn't kicked Jericho out of the ring, they would still be here!"

Beast Boy pulled away from Kole, gripping her shoulders tightly. "It's not your fault, Kole." He said, looking her in the eyes. "It's Robin's fault. He made them leave." He stood up. "And I'm gonna have a little 'talk' with him." He turned to leave, but then he felt Kole grab his hand, keeping him in place. Beast Boy turned around,and stared sadly at the sniffling girl. Kole looked up at him, wiping more tears from her eyes.

"Do you think you can stay here, just for a little bit?" She asked quietly, quickly looking down. Beast Boy stared at the girl for a second, before his eyes softened. He nodded, and sat next to Kole, wrapping his arms around her in a protective embrace. He softly rubbed her back, murmuring words of comfort in her ear. Kole's crying soon got softer, and she hugged him back tightly, almost as if she were afraid to let him go. The two sat there for what seemed like forever, though it was probably only a few minutes.

Kole's sobbing eventually died down completely, and a light snore was heard. Beast Boy smiled softly as he placed Kole gently down on the bed. He lay the covers over her, watching as she instantly curled up against them. Beast Boy leaned down, and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He began to walk out of the door, but stopped, turning back to Kole. He smiled at her peaceful form, and turned off the lights. He closed the door, and stepped out into the hallway. Beast Boy's face immediately hardened, and he stomped towards Robin's office. As he approached the room he began to think. Why did Robin kick Jericho and Herald out? What were his motives? Beast Boy stopped in front of Robin's office. Growling, he entered the room, not even bothering to knock.

Robin turned around, and scowled as he saw Beast Boy. "What makes you think you can just barge in here whenever you want, Beast Boy?" He hissed.

"What the hell is up with you, Robin?!" Beast Boy yelled. "Why did you kick Jericho and Herald out?" He narrowed his eyes. "Kole was crying her eyes out just now!"

Robin scoffed. "Like I care about Crystal girl's feelings." He growled. "I did it because staying champion is all that matters." He paused. "And I have to make sure I remain champion."

"By eliminating the competition without having to fight them yourself?" Beast Boy asked, shocked by the dishonorable man his leader has become. "What about your friends, Robin? Are you willing to throw them away too, just so you can win." He clenched his fists. "Goddamn it, what about Starfire?"

"Starfire isn't important," Robin said. "Like I said before, winning is all that matters. She's just a pawn in my little game of chess." Beast Boy stared blankly at Robin, horrified by what he was saying. Then his eyes spotted objects on the table behind Robin. He walked past Robin, shoving him away. He picked up the file. He read it. It said "Bushido." Opening it, Beast Boy scanned over the pages, eyes widening as he realized they were filled with Bushido's weaknesses. He dropped it, and picked up another. This one read "Angel." Flipping through it, Beast Boy saw that this one was also filled with a list of weaknesses. He dropped it, and turned to face Robin, his blood boiling.

"You were cheating this entire time," he hissed. "All this time, you've had all our weaknesses right at your finger tips! No wonder you always won!"

Robin stared down at his teammate. "I wasn't cheating," he said. "There is no rule against taking precautions."

Beast Boy picked up one of the files. He waved it in Robin's face. "Having all this information and not sharing it with us to make it a fair fight, that's fucking cheating!" He screamed. "Wait til I tell everyone that you've been keeping us in the dark. Your ass will be out of here quicker than one of you cheap Batman ripoff toys!" He turned to leave, but was stopped by Robin's voice.

"Go ahead and tell them, Beast Boy," he cackled. "But prepare to join Jericho and Herald if you do." Beast Boy stopped, and clenched his fists.

'Damn it!' He mentally screamed. 'I can't afford to lose my membership as a titan. It's the one place where I belong.' Taking a deep breath, Beast Boy turned around, and faced Robin. "You know, at first I just wanted to win so I could gain respect." He growled. He pointed a clawed finger at Robin. "But now I'm gonna win to prove to everyone what a phony you really are!"

Robin scoffed. "Alright, lets make a wager," he offered. "If you win the tournament then I'll resign from my position as leader and I'll never compete in a tournament again. And Jericho and Herald will be able to return to the titans." He leaned in close, sneering. "But if you lose, then you and Kole will have to leave the titans forever." He grinned. "And I know how to turn you into a wanted criminal, too." Beast Boy scowled, but thought for a moment. He finally sighed.

'I'll have to risk it.' He thought. He glared daggers at Robin as he shook his hand. "Deal." He growled. Then without another word, he turned around and left. When he reached the common room Beast Boy stopped. 'I'll have to train.' He thought. 'Hard.' Beast Boy looked down, clenching his fists and teeth. 'What have I done? How am I gonna tell Kole about this one?'

**Fuck you Robin. Just fuck you. So what did you think? Seems like Beast Boy just made a deal with the devil, right here. Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ooh Eeh Ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang! Ahem, sorry about that, just have "Witch Doctor" stuck in my head. Anyway, TheFoolOnMelancholyHill asked me a question that I'm gonna answer. I was seriously considering having the titans figuring out about Robin's little "cheat sheet" and all that. But the more I thought about it, the less the idea appealed to me. Because c'mon, Robin is the main antagonist. It only makes sense that he'll be the final opponent. And if I have the titans figure Robin out too quickly, then where the hell will I go from there? But don't worry, my friend. Robin will get what's coming to him, one way or another.**

Jericho bit into his burger, staring at his Herald, who sat across from him. Herald stared back, both still dealing with their departure. Jericho sighed, and put his food down. _"Do you really think Kole and Beast Boy can win?" _He signed. Herald nodded. He took a sip of his soda before speaking.

"I'm sure they can," he said, smiling. "Their fighting skills are amazing, and they didn't even use any combos." He bit into his burger. He swallowed. "They have the skills, the heart, and the charisma. Trust me, Jericho, it's better this way." Jericho sighed.

_"Do you think Kole is doing okay?" _He asked. _"I mean, she looked quite sad when we left." _Herald cast his eyes down, but they quickly rose again, brimming with confidence.

"Kole's tougher than she looks," he joked. "But seriously, it might take awhile, but she'll get over it." He leaned, and continued drinking his soda. "Besides, just because we ain't titans anymore doesn't mean that can't still hang out with her." Jericho smiled. He nodded.

_"You're right! That makes things less saddening."_ Herald grinned cockily.

"I'm always right, little buddy." The two stood up, and dumped their fast food into the trash. They walked out, only to see Control Freak wreaking havoc. Herald turned to his friend. "And just because we ain't titans anymore doesn't mean we can't be heroes anymore." He hinted, winking. Jericho nodded, smirking. The two ran to Control Freak, who stopped his mayhem to observe the heroes.

"So, two wannabe titan members dare to face the wrath of Control Freak!" The fat man cackled. Jericho and Herald got into battle positions.

"We're not titans, fatass," Herald countered. "We're freelance!" The two heroes lunged. Herald jumped up, and delivered a harsh kick to Control Freak's face. The couch potato fell to his butt, only to be possessed by Jericho. Control Freak felt himself stand up. Then he punched himself in the face. He grunted in pain as he tried to stop his rogue arm, but he was punched in the gut by Herald. Jericho stepped out of Control Freak, and let Herald open a portal leading to prison. He shoved Control Freak into it, and the portal closed. He turned to Jericho, and gave his friend a high five.\

The two then turned around to see the original Titans staring at them. Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg stared at the two in awe, surprised at how fast they beat Control Freak. Robin just scowled. "What are you two doing here?" He asked, growling. Herald shrugged.

"Just because we are not titans anymore, doesn't mean we can't still be heroes." Herald stated in a matter of fact manner. Starfire looked at Robin in confusion,

"Friend Robin, why are friend Jericho and friend Herald no longer titans?" She asked curiously. Robin glared at the two former titans. He crossed his arms around his chest.

"Herald and Jericho have recently quit the titans." Was all he said. Beast Boy opened his mouth to deny this, but was silenced by Robin's glare of promised ejection. Beast Boy glared back at Robin, clenching his fists. Herald chuckled darkly as he and Jericho walked away.

"You better watch yourself, Robin," he warned over his shoulder. "Because you never know when your little championship will be gone." After they got away from the titans, Jericho grabbed Herald's arm, turning him around.

_"We had a perfect opportunity to tell the others about Robin," _he signed. _"Why didn't you take it?"_ Herald grinned wickedly at his friend.

"Because before I see Robin get kicked out of the titans, I want to see him get his little ass beat." He chuckled. Jericho stared blankly at his friend.

He sighed. _"Do you really think Kole and Beast Boy can win?" _He asked. Herald nodded his head slowly.

"I know they can."

...

After the titans returned to the tower, Beast Boy immediately went outside to train. He stopped by the obstacle course, and turned the difficulty to maximum. He made his way to the starting line, and tensed up, ready to spring. He heard the buzzer, and he ran right into the danger zone. Laser firing pillars appeared from the ground, and began to shoot their projectiles at Beast Boy. He dodged them, well most. One hit his shoulder, and Beast Boy hissed in pain. The obstacle course stopped, and Beast Boy sank to his knees. 'Damn it!' He thought. 'I have to try again!'

He tried it ten more times, each time failing it. Beast Boy fell to the ground as the laser hit his chest. He layed still, breathing heavily. He stood up, and went to go try it again. Then he felt a hand grab his arm softly. Turning around, he saw Kole staring at him with a worried look in her eyes.

"You are NOT going to try that again." She said in a stern tone. Beast Boy looked at her in surprise.

"How long have you've been watching me?" He asked.

"Long enough," she answered, letting go of his arm. "Why were you pushing yourself like that, anyway?" Beast Boy looked down.

"Promise me that you won't hate me." He murmured.

"I promise."

Beast Boy sighed. He looked Kole in the eyes. "I made a deal with Robin," he said. "If we won the tournament then he would resign from his position as leader, as well as never compete in a tournament again. He also said that Jericho and Herald would be able to come back." He looked down again. He felt Kole grab his hand, and he continued. "But he said that if we lost, then we will be kicked out of titans." He felt tears form in his eyes. "I'm sorry Kole," he apologized. "I'm sorry I had to put you through this."

Kole pulled Beast Boy into a warm embrace. "It's alright," she soothed. "I'm not mad."

Beast Boy stared at her in confusion. "You're not?" Kole giggled.

"Of course not, silly," she said. She led him back to the tower. "Come on, lets go watch some TV."

Beast Boy grinned. "I knew I made a good choice when I chose you as my partner." He murmured to himself. He continued to follow Kole into the tower, the grin never leaving his face.

**So what did you think? Don't worry, we will see more Jericho and Herald as the story progresses. I'm not gonna get rid of them anytime soon. Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! Sorry that it's short. But you know, it's a filler.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm currently trying to create a theme song for myself, but I can't decide whether I want it to be a rap, of an alternative rock. (My two favorite genres of music.) Oh well. Go, go wykkyd! (Power Rangers reference) Ahem, anyway, lets get on with the story! But first, I'd like to answer something. Linkonpark 100, I can assure you that Robin is not the Master of Games in disguise. He's just a douche. 'Nuff said.**

_Beast Boy could not believe it! They won! Everyone, both audience and titans, exploded into cheering, hoisting the new champions up. Kole sat on the shoulders of Jericho and Herald, while Beast Boy was lifted into the air by Cyborg. "Way to go, little buddy!" Cyborg exclaimed over all the cheering. Beast Boy grinned. He turned to Kole, who was smiling at him._

_"We did it, Kole," he said, beginning to tear up. "We did it." Kole nodded as her friends lowered her. Cyborg did the same, and Beast Boy walked ran towards Kole. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Kole smiled softly, and tenderly hugged him back. "Is this real?" Beast Boy asked quietly, almost in a whisper. Kole smiled and nodded, tears beginning to form. The two pulled away, and turned to everyone, throwing their hands up in the air. Everyone cheered louder._

_However, Robin snarled. 'How could they win?' He thought. He pulled out an extra sharp bird a rang. 'No, I'm supposed to be champion, I was supposed to win!' He narrowed his eyes as he raised the bird a rang. He aimed it at Kole. 'Say goodbye to your partner, Beast Boy.' No one ever saw it coming. There was a sudden gasp from Kole, and everyone froze. Kole looked down, and saw the bird a rang that impaled her stomach. Everyone gasped as she fell to the ground. Beast Boy quickly caught her, and looked at her in panic._

_"Kole," he cried out. "Stay with me!" Kole's eyes began do dull as she stared at Beast Boy. "Don't give me that look, Kole," Beast Boy cried. Kole's eyelids began to close. Her breathing slowly died away. She laid still as tears began to form in all the titans' eyes. "Kole, you can't be..." Beast Boy sobbed as he held Kole's body closer. "Don't go..."_

"NO!" Beast Boy screamed as he woke up. He began to hyperventilate. He looked around, noticing that he was in his room. Beast Boy forced himself to calm down. "Calm down, Gar," he told himself. "It was just a nightmare." He sighed, and looked down at himself. He was covered in sweat, and so were his blankets and bed. Beast Boy looked at his alarm clock. It read 2:47. Beast Boy shook his head, and stood up. He put on a fresh uniform, and walked out into the halls. He made his way toward the common room, disturbed by how dark everything seemed. He shivered. Beast Boy finally reached the doors, and stepped into the common room. He instantly felt uncomfortable when he saw Robin sitting on the couch. He turned to leave, but stopped when he heard Robin's voice.

"Don't leave so soon, Beast Boy," he said in a cheerful voice. "Come over here and sit down." Beast Boy Boy slowly turned around, and saw Robin staring at him with a smile on his face. Beast Boy gulped, and nodded. He slowly made his way towards the couch, keeping a close eye on Robin. The smile never left the boy wonder's face, and it put Beast Boy on edge. He sat down on the couch, tensed up. Robin frowned.

"Why so scared, Beast Boy," he asked. "I'm not going to hurt you." Beast Boy turned to face Robin, and noticed the bird a rang lying next to him. He gulped. Robin followed Beast Boy's gaze, and chuckled. He pointed at it. "Is this what's scaring you?" He asked in a teasing manner. Beast Boy didn't say anything. Robin chuckled as he leaned in close. "Are you worried that I might take this bird a rang and hurt you with it?" He whispered, his face just inches away from Beast Boy's. Beast Boy's eyes widened. Robin cackled, and backed away. He tapped his chin, looking like he was thinking hard about something.

"I could, you know," He said, staring at Beast Boy. He twirled the bird a rang around his fingers. "It would be so easy too." He chuckled darkly. Robin continued to stare at Beast Boy, who looked frightened out of his mind. "You look like you have something to say."

"What's going on with you, Robin?" Beast Boy asked, his voice coming out as a squeal. Robin grinned, and Beast Boy could have sworn that he saw fangs.

"What do you mean, Beast Boy?" He asked innocently. Then Robin reached for the bird a rang. He wrapped his fingers around it, and Beast Boy felt his heart race. Robin held the bird a rang tightly, still grinning at Beast Boy. Then he uttered a single word.

"Run."

Beast Boy burst out of his seat, and ran for the halls. He heard Robin's phycotic laughter, and the phrase, "I killed Kole!" over and over. Beast Boy ran through the halls, and he heard running behind him, followed by more phycotic laughter. Beast Boy finally reached his room, and he dove inside. The door closed behind him, and he stared at it, eyes wide. Then he heard banging on the door, followed by a distorted voice.

"Beast Boy," it said. "Please let me in. Let me in so we can play together!" More crazy laughter followed. Tears formed in Beast Boy's eyes. Then he did the one thing he never thought he'd do again. He his under his bed, willing the voice to stop. The voice eventually died down, and Beast Boy felt his eyes droop. Then he fell into an uneasy sleep.

...

Beast Boy opened his eyes to sound of knocking on his door. He sat up, noticing that he was back in his bed. He sighed in relief. "Just a dream." He murmured. He heard knocking again. Beast Boy stood up, and walked towards the door. He opened it, and saw Kole standing there.

"Do you think we can train today?" She asked a bit nervously. Beast Boy nodded.

"Sure," he answered. "Can we get breakfast first, though?" Kole said yes, almost too quickly. Then she looked down, and blushed.

"Um...you might want to put something on first." She muttered. Beast Boy stared at her, confused. Then he looked at himself, and noticed that he was in nothing but his Batman boxers.

"Shit!" He screamed. (In a manner very similar to the time he screamed "shit" in my other Beast Boy and Kole story, if you're willing to check it out.) He slammed the door shut, and quickly put on a uniform. Straightening himself, he stepped outside, where he saw Kole, still blushing. She nodded.

"That's better." She murmured. The two walked to the kitchen, silent. Kole glanced at Beast Boy, and noticed that he seemed on edge. She turned around, and grabbed his arm, making him face her. "Is something wrong?" She asked, her eyes filled with concern. Beast Boy shook his head.

"No," he muttered, looking away. "Just a stupid nightmare, that's all."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Kole asked. Beast Boy thought for a moment. Should he tell her? No, he might mentally scar her. He shook his head again.

"No," he said. "I'd rather not relive it." Kole nodded her head.

"I understand." She said. The two continued towards the kitchen. When they reached it, they saw Robin making himself a cup of coffee. Beast Boy tensed up, and Kole gripped his arm. Robin turned around, and narrowed his eyes at the two. Then he smirked. Chuckling to himself, he grabbed his coffee, and walked past them, purposely bumping into Beast Boy. Beast Boy sucked in his breath, sweat dripping down his forehead. After Robin was gone, Beast Boy sighed. Then he walked to the fridge, and pulled out some tofu. Kole stared at her friend in confusion. What was it about Robin that had him so spooked? Did it have something to do with his nightmare?

Kole shook her head, and grabbed a box of Froot Loops, pouring it into a bowl.

**OK, that nightmare was fucking disturbing. I mean, I wrote the damn thing, and it nearly made me shit myself! (OK, maybe I'm stretching it a little bit. But you get the point.) So I was listening to some music, and one of the songs spoke to me. So until further notice, my theme song is "Drop the World" by Lil Wayne. It's actually pretty good for a Lil Wayne song (I'm not really a fan of him). I suggest you listen to it. Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Um, so I'd like to apologize for that last chapter. I was reading a bunch of creepypastas right before I wrote it. So yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, this story got over 1,000 reviews! Woohoo! Go wykkyd, go wykkyd! Haha, alright. Lets get on with the chapter!**

Kole observed Beast Boy as the two ate their breakfast. Kole thought to herself as Beast Boy took another bite of tofu. 'Why was he so frightened by Robin?' She wondered. 'Was Robin a part of Beast Boy's nightmare?' Kole narrowed her eyes as these thoughts ran through her mind. 'If he was part of it, then it must have been really scary.' She noticed that Beast Boy still seemed on edge as he swallowed more tofu. Kole cringed. How could he eat that stuff? She may have been a vegetarian, but that didn't mean she liked tofu.

Beast Boy glanced up from his plate, and noticed Kole staring at him. He gave her a reassuring grin, before turning his attention back to his tofu. Kole narrowed her eyes. She was not convinced by that smile. Taking a deep breath she asked, "So what about Robin had you so spooked?" Beast Boy froze, staring at Kole like she had just slapped him in the face. He gulped down the chunk of tofu in his mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied. Kole crossed her arms over her chest, and gave him "the look." (Guys, you all know this look. You've all been on the receiving end.)

"I may be a bit naive, but I'm not stupid." She hissed, looking slightly offended. "I know when there is something wrong with someone." She looked into his eyes. "Now tell me what's wrong." She demanded. Beast Boy sighed, and put his fork down.

"It just has something to do with my nightmare," he muttered. "Just forget about it." Kole scooted her chair next to Beast Boy, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to know what's wrong." She told him. Beast Boy shook his head.

"I don't want to mentally scar you, Kole." Kole squeezed her grip on his shoulder.

"Tell me anyway." She said. Beast Boy hesitated, then nodded.

"At first, it started out as us winning the tournament," he began. He paused, making sure he had her attention. "It was great, everyone was happy. But then Robin..." Beast Boy stopped. He felt Kole place a reassuring hand on his. He continued. "But then he pulled out a birdarang, and he...he killed you Kole. You died in my arms, and there was nothing I could do." Tears began to leak out of his eyes. He shook his head, and took a deep breath. "So then I wake up, and I make my way to the common room, thinking that the nightmare was over. But then when I enter, Robin is sitting on the couch. And he had this wild grin on his face." He glanced at Kole, wh simply stared at him, giving no obvious signs of fright or sadness.

"So then we begin a conversation," he continued. "But his words quickly grow more and more phycotic. Until finally he pulls out a birdarang and says, 'Run.' I ran, but I kept on hearing his laughter behind me, saying 'I killed Kole' over and over. He then starts chasing me." He paused again, his eyes filled with fright. He then continued to speak. "So I finally make it to my room, and I lock the door. But then I hear banging on it, followed by a messed up voice. Like, it kept on changing pitches, and it sounded distant, yet so close. It kept on trying to convince me to let it in, and it just continued to laugh. I hid under the bed, and eventually the voice went away. Then I woke up."

Kole remained silent through the whole story, but niow she looked kind of disturbed. She glanced up at him, eyes wide. "That sounds like a really scary dream." She murmured. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It does." He sighed, then stood up, and walked out of the kitchen. "Come find me on the roof when you're done." He said over his shoulder. Kole just sat there, still processing the dream in her head. She shuddered. She didn't know it would be THAT scary! No wonder Beast Boy was so frightened by Robin! She would be too. Kole looked around the room, a bit startled by the way the atmosphere turned cold. She shivered, and quickly finished her cereal. She then hurriedly made her way to the roof.

When she reached the roof, she saw Beast Boy smiling warmly at her. Geez, was the guy bipolar or something? Kole shook her head. No time for that. She got into a battle stance, as did Beast Boy. The two circled one another, each anticipating the other. Kole finally took a deep breath, and lunged. She quickly slid between Beast Boy's legs, before springing up onto his shoulders. She flipped her body around, causing him to be thrown across their little sparring area. Beast Boy landed on his feet, and shook his head. Now was not the time to think about how he felt Kole's panties on the back of his head. Growling, he turned into a gorilla, and threw a punch at Kole. She jumped to dodge it, and ran up the animal's arm. She then leaped from its shoulder, changing her leg into crystal.

The gorilla grabbed her leg, though. He swung the girl, tossing her away effortlessly. Kole gracefully landed, and nimbly dodged the bull charging at her. She kicked its head, causing it to change into Beast Boy. Beast Boy then disappeared from view, much to Kole's confusion. She did not notice the wolf crouching behind her. She turned around, only to be tackled by the wolf. The wolf growled, frightening Kole. The wolf seemed to notice this, so it gave Kole a small lick on her nose. Kole giggled, but then froze when she heard a voice.

"Um, are we interrupting something?" Kole whirled her head around, and blushed when she saw Jericho and Herald standing there. The wolf hopped off of her, and changed back into Beast Boy, who looked away, scratching the back of his head. It was Herald who spoke (obviously) and he had a facial expression that looked half amused, and half confused. Jericho looked pissed, however. He glared at Beast Boy, who sheepishly grinned back, still blushing.

"It's not what you think." Kole reassured them. Herald raised an eyebrow, but then sighed.

"We came by to wish you good luck at the second round tomorrow." He said. Then he cocked his head a bit. "That, and to ask you if you want to go out for pizza." Beast Boy's head perked up at the mention of pizza. He glanced hopefully at Kole, who smiled and nodded.

"Sure," she answered. "I've never had pizza before." She noticed the shocked looks that the boys gave her. "What?" She asked. "I live in a prehistoric world under the Arctic, give me a break." All the guys glanced at one another, their eyes saying "Pizza. Now."

...

Beast Boy anxiously observed Kole as she raised the pizza slice to her open mouth. Jericho bit his nails, and Herald silently prayed to the gods of all religions. Kole bit down on the slice, and chewed slowly. She swallowed, and grinned. "It's good." She stated.

All the guys sighed in relief, and took their own slices. Herald decided to start off a conversation. "So do you guys know who your facing tomorrow?" He asked. Kole shook her head.

"No, not yet," She answered. "Although I'm a bit nervous." Beast Boy patted Kole's shoulder.

"Everyone is." He said. "I mean, we made it this far. It would suck if we lost." Jericho placed his hand on Kole's, blushing slightly.

_"You can win this, Kole." _He signed. _"Hell, I bet you can even beat Robin, too."_

Beast Boy growled. "You mean WE can beat Robin." He hissed, wrapping an arm around Kole's shoulders. The two glared, sizing each other up. Herald shifted his eyes between the two heroes, before coughing loudly.

"Anyway," he said, trying to break the tension. He turned to Kole. "How are the other titans doing?"

"Great," Kole answered. But she found herself glancing at her two other friends. 'Why are they being so hostile towards each other?' She thought. She shook her head. 'It's probably just a guy thing.'

...

The next day, Kole woke up bright and early. She stretched, before walking out into the halls to take a shower. She noticed a paper taped to the door. She stopped, and glanced at it.

**Match #1: Raven/Wondergirl vs Kyd Wykkyd/Angel**

**Match #2: Beast Boy/Kole vs Bushido/Killowat**

**Match #3: Robin/Starfire vs Negative Man/Robotman**

**Match #4: Cyborg/Bumblebee vs Hot Spot/Argent**

Kole noticed how she and Beast Boy would be going up against Bushido and Killowat. The nervous feeling returned. Could they do it? She had watched their match against Gnarrk and Red Star, and their teamwork was absolutely amazing. They were probably going to be tough opponents. Kole briefly wondered if Robin had done this on purpose, like he wanted them to lose. Probably. Kole narrowed her eyes, and shoved her nervousness away. She continued to walk towards the shower, thinking to herself.

'You better be careful, Robin," she thought. "Because Beast Boy and I will give you one heck of a run for your money.'

**Welcome to the Hotel California! Just kidding. Welcome to the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! And it seems like we have a bit of a rivalry going on here. ;)**

**Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't really have anything to say. Hm, that's weird. Oh well, on with the story!**

Bushido was meditating on the roof. His katana laid by his side, glimmering with the early sunlight. Bushido inhaled through his nose, smelling the ocean breeze. He smiled softly to himself, then exhaled out his mouth. He let his mind go blank, and channeled his chi throughout his body. The ninja warrior heard footsteps behind him, and her let out a small sigh. 'There goes my free time.' He thought. He stood up, grabbing his sword. Bushido turned around, facing Killowat, who held the schedule. Wordlessly, Killowat handed it to Bushido, who observed it quietly. He glanced up at his partner, and nodded, handing the schedule back.

"They were quiet impressive in their last match," Killowat said quietly. "Do you think we can beat them?" Bushido chuckled to himself.

"Killowat-san, in order to win, you must first clear your head of all doubts." Bushido told his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That is the way of the warrior." Killowat nodded, then sighed.

"But still," he muttered. "I'd imagine that they would prove a better challenge than Gnarrk and Red Star." Bushido shook his head.

"Killowat-san," he said. "Though the bamboo forest is dense, water flows through it without effort." He smiled. "We can win." Killowat grinned.

"Then let us fight."

...

Beast Boy was talking with Negative Man and Robotman when Kole entered the kitchen. The three glanced at her, before Beast Boy smiled. "Good morning, Kole," he greeted. "Did you get a good night's sleep?" Kole nodded, and she approached the freezer, pulling out a box of waffles. Negative Man smirked underneath his wrappings. He nudged his nephew with his elbow.

"She was dreaming about you, big guy." He teased, trying to hold in his laughter. Robotman burst out in hardy laughter as he saw Beast Boy's furious face.

"One of these days, Larry," he warned, jabbing a finger at his uncle. "One of these days!" Kole tried her best to ignore Larry's jest. Her mind somehow drifted off to yesterday, when Jericho and Beast Boy argued over her.

'Is it possible they have feelings for me?' She wondered. Then she chuckled silently to herself. 'Impossible. Jericho's my friend and Beast Boy is my partner. They're probably just worried about me.' She placed her waffles in the toaster, and walked to the cupboards to get a plate. She laughed as Beast Boy challenged Larry to a arm wrestling match, only to lose miserably. Beast Boy crossed his arms, and glanced at Kole.

"So, do you know who we're facing today?" He asked. Kole nodded.

"Bushido and Killowat." She answered. She heard Beast Boy choke on his pancakes, and she giggled. Kole heard the toaster pop up, and she walked over towards it. Beast Boy stared at Kole in shock.

"Bushido? Killowat?" He squeaked. "Dude, do you know how great their teamwork is? We won't stand a chance!" Cliff nudged Beast Boy's shaken form.

"Calm down, squirt," he chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be fine." Larry nodded.

"Besides, we're facing Robin and Starfire," he stated. He leaned in. "You know, the champions? You'll do fine, Garfield." Kole snorted, causing all the guys to glance at her.

"Your name is Garfield?" She asked, trying not to laugh. Beast Boy looked away, blushing.

"Don't get to comfortable with it." He murmured. Now Kole had burst out laughing, and soon Larry and Cliff joined in. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, and went back to his pancakes, muttering curses under his breath.

...

Kole glanced at Beast Boy, who was doing a little workout routine. She took a deep breath, and tried to clear her mind of all doubts. Nervousness had found its way to her stomach. Beast Boy was right. Bushido and Killowat's teamwork was something to be feared. Kole and Beast Boy were currently in the locker room, waiting for the Raven/Wondergirl vs Kyd Wykkyd/Angel match to end. Kole heard the cheering of the crowd, which only made her more nervous. She shook her head. Beast Boy watched wrestling, right? Those guys lost in front of crowds almost weekly, right?

'But they don't get kicked out if they lose.' He mind hissed. Kole shook her head again. 'Don't think like that, Kole.' She scolded. Then she heard footsteps. Looking up, she saw Kyd Wykkyd and Angel sadly walking in. Kyd glanced up at Kole, and gave her one of his rare smiles. He gave her a look that said "You can do it." Kole nodded. She felt Beast Boy place a hand on her shoulder.

"It's time." He stated. Kole nodded, and the two walked out of the locker room. She heard their theme music play, and it gave her a sliver of confidence. They stepped outside, and the audience cheered loudly. She saw Jericho and Herald in the front row. They waved, and Kole waved back. Now her confidence was boosted up. Kole grabbed Beast Boy's hand, and ran towards the ring, dragging him along. The two hopped on, and waved to the crowd, who cheered even louder. Then their music stopped, and they turned around, waiting for their opponents to enter.

Bushido and Killowat stepped out, both wearing oni masks. Kole's eyes widened as she saw those masks. Then Bushido and Killowat threw their masks off, and right then fireworks exploded from the ground. Kole jumped back frightened. Beast Boy grabbed her hand in attempt to calm her down. It worked, and Kole stood tall once again. Bushido and Killowat stepped onto the ring, and coldly faced our two heroes. Kole gulped, and she and Beast Boy got into battle stances. Their opponents did the same. Then the match began.

Immediately, Killowat electrocuted Bushido's sword, and the ninja warrior swung it. Electricity shot out of the sword, and Kole nimbly dodged it. Beast Boy wasn't so lucky. He screamed as he was sent flying back by the electricity. He landed on the very edge, and teetered a bit. He caught his balance, and rejoined the fray. He lunged at Bushido, who jumped back, smacking the changeling's head with the side of his katana. Kole, meanwhile, had aimed a kick at Killowat, who caught it. He saw her panties, however. He blushed, but then was kicked by Kole's other leg. He grunted, and ran towards his partner. Killowat then sent electricity at his opponents, while Bushido hopped on his back, and launched himself off.

Bushido landed in between Kole and Beast Boy, who barely managed to avoid Killowat's attack. He grabbed Beast Boy's neck, and slammed him into the ground. Bushido then delivered a harsh kick to Kole's chest, knocking the breath out of her. Kole landed roughly on her shoulder, hissing in pain. Her eyes widened when she saw Killowat preparing to shock her. Desperate, Kole turned herself into crystal. She felt the electricity flow through her, and Killowat stopped. knowing that he was getting nowhere. Suddenly, Beast Boy kicked Kole upwards, before delivering a harsh kick. Kole went flying at Killowat, and hit him. Killowat shrieked as he was electrocuted by Kole's crystal form. He fell to the ground, and looked up, only to be kicked in the face by Kole.

Bushido lunged at Kole, but was grabbed by a gorilla. The gorilla slammed Bushido into the ground, then tossed him into the air. Kole then ran up the gorilla's back, and launched herself up. She turned her leg into crystal, smashing it into Bushido's head. (Combo!) Bushido fell to the ground with a thud. The gorilla picked him up again, and tossed him out of the ring. It changed back into Beast Boy, who grinned. But then he was electrocuted by Killowat, who had recovered. Beast Boy screamed, and slumped to the ground, barely conscious. Killowat smirked, but was punched in the face by Kole. Killowat staggered back, only to be kicked in the chest. He went flying out of the ring, thus ending the match.

...

Kole was now back at Titan's Tower, humming a tune to herself. She had ran into Bushido and Killowat a few minutes earlier. They had congratulated her, and she accepted it humbly. Kole smiled. She couldn't believe that Beast Boy and her won! Take that Robin! Kole was now walking towards the showers, eager to get all that sweat off her body. As she passed Beast Boy's room, she noticed that his door was open. She heard Beast Boy's voice talking, as if he was telling someone about something. Curious, Kole peeked her head into the room, and was confused by what she saw. Beast Boy was sitting in the middle of his room, with the lights off and the curtains down. There were to candles next to him, and he was saying something.

"Mom, Dad," he was muttering. "Kole and I won another match today. I think we have a chance at winning." Kole noticed the tattoo on his upper back, It said "Mark and Marie forever." Kole tilted her head, confused. But then Beast Boy said something that made her heart stop.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to confess." A pause. "I think I'm falling for Kole"

**Shocker! Oh my God, the drama! Anyway, sorry that the fight was so short, but I promise that the next one will be better! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I'm gonna be leaving for California to visit some relatives, so I decided to post one more chapter for you all. After all, it wouldn't be fair to leave you all hanging because of that last chapter. So, please, enjoy!**

"I think I'm falling for Kole."

Kole felt like she had just been slapped in the face by Jesus. Beast Boy? Falling? Her? Kole backed away from the door. He had to be joking, right? She sighed, and approached the door again.

"I don't know what it is about her," Beast Boy murmured. "Her smile, her eyes, her amazing personality. Not to mention her beauty. Nothing can compare to the glow that she emits. I mean, you'd have to be gay not to fall for her." He chuckled bitterly. "She probably doesn't love me back, though." Whoa, hold on a minute! Did he just use the L word?! Kole blushed as she continued to eavesdrop on him. "I also have a rival, I think." Someone else had a crush on her? "Jericho is his name. He's a good guy, and I honestly wouldn't be surprised if Kole liked him back. They've been friends for a long time." Jericho? Jericho had a crush on her?

Kole's mind drifted off to yesterday, remembering Jericho and Beast Boy's argument. Of course! How could she not realize it? Kole mentally slapped herself. "Me and Jericho used to be tight. Hell, we fought side by side during the Brotherhood of Evil incident! But now I just can't help but despise him." Beast Boy ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He calmed himself down, and continued. "I don't want to hate the guy! But if he is gonna be my rival for Kole, then what else am I gonna feel?" He sighed. "But Kole, she's just so beautiful. Every night I repeat I utter her name before I go to sleep just so I can rest peacefully. She makes me feel things that I haven't felt since Terra!" He chuckled. "And even those feelings I had for Terra weren't as strong as the ones I feel for Kole. Just...everything about her I love. I can't name one thing I'd want her to change."

Kole's eyes were wide. Beast Boy really felt that way about her? She shook her head. Why was she blushing? Sighing, she continued to listen to her friend. "But that damn Jericho is in the way! God, why does this always happen to me? I wouldn't be surprised if she did love Jericho back! He's got it all! The looks, the charm, the talent! Why wouldn't she love him? And me...I'm just a green freak. It's just like what Raven said back in Tokyo..." He clawed at his hair. "How come every time I care for someone, they have to be snatched away by cruel fate?" Kole raised an eyebrow in confusion. What did he mean by that?

"Mom, Dad," he whispered. "I'm sorry. For everything." He quietly began to sob, as he held something close to his chest. He kept on whispering, "I'm sorry" over and over. Kole stood there, frozen in place. Should she comfort him? No, then he would know that she heard him. But still, he was her friend.

'Friend?' He mind scoffed. 'You sure about that?' Kole shook that voice away. Sighing, she began to back away. She turned around, only to smack right into Jericho. Kole stood frozen as she stared at the man she had recently discovered liked her. Jericho scratched the back of his head awkwardly, trying to figure out what exactly to say. He finally sighed, and looked Kole in the eyes.

_"I just came to congratulate you on your match." _He signed.

"Oh, um, thank you." Kole stuttered. She slowly began to back away, but Jericho inched closer.

_"I have something to tell you."_ He signed. _"Something really important."_ Kole blushed, and continued to back away.

"Can it wait til tomorrow?" She asked, getting nervous. Jericho shook his head.

_"I feel like I have to tell you now, or never." _He said. Kole sighed, and continued to back away.

"Listen, Jericho. Now is not a-"

_"Kole, I love you!"_ Kole froze. Wait, he _loved_ her? Did he seriously just use that word? Kole blushed furiously. Jericho approached her. _"Let me prove it..." _He then began to inch his face closer to hers. Kole's eyes widened. Should she let him? Should she push him away? Did she even like him? Kole took a deep breath, but before she could do anything, Jericho had kissed her. Kole's eyes bulged out of her sockets, and she stood there frozen. Finally, she pushed Jericho away. Jericho stared at her, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry," Kole whispered, looking away. "I like you Jericho, but not like that..." Tears began to whelm up in her eyes. She wiped them away with her sleeve. She turned to leave, but stopped when she felt Jericho grab her arm. She slowly turned around, only to see a pissed off Jericho.

_"It's him, isn't it?" _He signed angrily. Kole stared at her friend.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, although she was well aware of what he was talking about.

_"You like Beast Boy, don't you?" _He asked. Kole stayed silent. Then she glanced up at Jericho, eyes hardening.

"No, I don't." She stated. Jericho scoffed. He was about to retort, but Kole walked away. After she had gone, Jericho hit his head in frustration. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He thought angrily. He sighed heavily, and leaned against the wall, placing his face into his hand. Then he froze when he heard a voice.

"I have a deal for you." Robin said. Jericho glared at the boy wonder.

_"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it." _He signed. He turned to walk away, but stopped at what Robin said next.

"What if I promised you both Kole and your membership?" Jericho slowly turned around, facing Robin. Robin smirked. "That's better." He said. "Now why don't we talk more about this in my office?"

...

Beast Boy opened his eyes. He sighed, and stared sadly at the picture. It was a picture of him and his parents, back before he had green skin. He shook his head, and stood up, and placed the picture back on his desk. He accidentally dropped it, however. (Clumsy.) He heard the frame shatter, and he flinched. Beast Boy slowly bent over to pick it up, but stopped when he saw something sticking out of the frame. Confused, he picked up. 'A note?' He thought. He slowly read it, and his eyes widened by what it said.

**Look behind you.**

Beast Boy whirled around, and dropped the note. "No." He whispered. How could he not notice that sooner?! He felt his heart race as he cautiously approached the object. He picked it up from his pillow, and observed it. He felt his heart race.

The object was a birdarang.

**Well that was an unexpected turn! Sorry to all those who were hoping for some solid Jerikole action. That scene actually had different outcomes. At first it was gonna be Beast Boy and Kole confessing their feelings to each other. Then it was gonna be Jericho and Kole confessing their feelings. But eventually I chose that scene because it flowed the best with the rest of the story. Once again, sorry...**

**Anyway, I should probably change the summary for this story, as it probably doesn't qualify with the genre "friendship." Yeah...**

**Anyway, here are the winners for the second round:**

**Raven/Wondergirl**

**Hot Spot/Argent (This one actually went through some debate.)**

**Beast Boy/Kole**

**Robin/Starfire**

**Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait, just been on a road trip to my grandparents place. I'm there right now and I'm using my Grandmother's laptop. So I think some people hate me now because of that last chapter and that's ok. I know that about half of you guys are currently voting for Jericho and the other half is voting for BB. Hell, even I'm not sure who Kole will end up with, if she ends up with someone at all! I'm still running all of these possibilities. Oh, and sorry if I make a few grammer mistakes in this chapter. This laptop doesn't bother to tell me whether or not I'm spelling things wrong. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

Beast Boy emitted a small choking noise as he dropped the birdarang. 'No,' he thought. 'It was a dream, there is no way Robin could possibly know...' He shook his head, trying to clear the paranoid thoughts from his head. 'Calm down, Gar,' he told himself. 'He's just trying to get into your head. He's trying to get you to quit.' Determination filled his eyes. 'And I'm never gonna quit!'

Beast Boy smiled as he picked up Robin's signature weapon. "Nice try, Robin," he muttered. "But you can't scare a beast." He grinned, revealing his sharp fangs. Chuckling, Beast Boy opened his window, and chucked the birdarang outside. He smirked in satisfaction as it landed in the ocean, never to be seen again. Whistling to himself, Beast Boy stepped outside his room. He stopped, pondering on where he should go next. He smiled softly. 'Maybe I should see how Kole is doing.' Grinning, Beast Boy left to find his not-a-girlfriend.

...

"Sit down, Jericho." Robin offered, gesturing towards a seat. Jericho hesitated, but seeing no signs of hostility on the boy wonder's face, he reluctantly sat down. Jericho quietly observed Robin, who had sat down in the other chair. Robin cleared his throat, and said in a business like manner, "As I was saying, I have a deal for you."

Jericho nodded, and allowed Robin to continue. "In exchange for your cooperation, I'll grant you your membership as a titan, as well as help you get Kole." Robin said, beginning to smirk. He was about to continue, but Jericho stopped him.

_"Will Herald get his membership back, too?"_ Jericho asked, eyes hardening. Robin nodded.

"Yes, he will," he reassured. Jericho smiled, and nodded for Robin to continue. "Here is the deal: you get everything that I promised, but only if you do a simple little jobfor me." Robin paused, making sure his words sank into Jericho's mind. "I want you to injure Beast Boy so severly that he'll have no choice but to quit the tournament." Jericho's eyes widened, and he jumped out of his seat, staring at Robin in shock.

_"What?!" _He asked. _"I can't do that!"_ Robin narrowed his eyes through his mask.

"Yes you can," he hissed, insisting. "Because if you can't, then you'll never get anything that I promised you."

_"But if I do that, then I'll be crushing Kole's dreams of winning the tournament!" _Jericho argued. Robin stood up, and backhanded the mute, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"But if you do, then Beast Boy will be out of the picture, and you'll have Kole all to yourself," Robin snarled. He then chuckled darkly. "You can be the one who comforts her, be her shoulder to lean on." He picked up Jericho by the hair, and leaned in close. "You can have her, Jericho," he cackled. "And you'll be atitan again. All you have to do is put Beast Boy out of the picture." He dropped Jericho, and walked away. Robin came back a minute later with something in his hand. Jericho stood up, and glanced at the boy wonder. Robin smirked, and handed the object to Jericho. Jericho gasped when he saw what it was. A pistol.

"I also have a disguise you can use," Robin said, grinning. "And I'll cover for you, so you can escape without being caught." Jericho stared blankly at the pistol. Shoot Beast Boy? That was crazy! But Robin's words about Kole ran through his mind. Jericho narrowed his eyes. It would be so easy, shooting Beast Boy. Then Kole will come running to him for comfort. He could finally have her. Jericho's eyes widened. What was he thinking?! He couldn't shoot Beast Boy! They may have been after the same girl, but that gave him no reason for murder! Jericho dropped the pistol, and it clattered to the floor. He glared at Robin.

_"You've gone to far this time, Robin," _he signed. _"It's time I show your true self to everyone else!" _He turned around to run out of the door, when he fell to the ground, a sharp pain in his leg. Tears formed in his eyes as he turned to Robin lowering the pistol, taking off the silencer and waving it in the mute's face. Robin smirked, and he placed the silencer back on. He aimed it at Jericho's face, grinning evily.

"Your not telling anyone, Jericho." He whispered. Jericho's eyes widened as Robin grabbed his foot, and proceeded to drag him away.

...

Raven was busy meditating in her room, thinking about the tournament. For some reason, Robin seemed to be acting strange. Like, really strange. Now, whenever she was in the same room as Robin, she sensed a dark aura coming from him. It scared Raven, actually. Raven suspected something was wrong with her leader, and she was determined to find out what. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, and stood up. Raven walked towards her door, and opened it, stepping out into the hallway. Raven froze, feeling something. A dark aura. Raven shuddered, and turned around to see Robin approaching her.

Robin smiled as he saw Raven. She wasn't buying it. He waved at her, and she didn't wave back. "Glad to see you Raven," the boy wonder said, the smile never leaving his face. "I was just looking for you."

"Why?" Raven asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm here to tell you something that I think you will enjoy," Robin told her. "Beast Boy and Kole are going to be your next opponents in the tournament." He playfully nudged her. "You finally get a chance to take your anger out on that little snot, eh?" Raven sighed.

"I do think that he is annoying," she stated. "But I think it is rude to call him a 'little snot,' Robin." Robin chuckled. He patted Raven on the back.

"Whatever," he chuckled. "Anyway, see you later, Raven."He then walked off without another word. Raven stood there for a moment, proccessing Robin's words. She shook her head, and threw up her hood. Robin was definately up to something. Raven sighed. She would continue her investigation later. Raven then left to go share the news with Wondergirl.

...

Beast Boy knocked on Starfire's door, waiting for someone to answer. Starfire opened the door, and looked behind her. She sighed, and stepped outside, closing the door. She then finally faced Beast Boy. "Friend Kole is not in the mood for talking, friend Beast Boy." She said, looking away. Beast Boy grew worried rather quickly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Starfire glanced at the door.

"She is having...the issues." She told him, turning her gaze back to Beast Boy. Beast Boy tilted his head.

"Is she on her period?" He asked without even thinking. Starfire blushed, and shook her head.

"No, friend Beast Boy," Starfire said. "If you must know, then you'll have to ask her yourself." Beast Boy sighed.

"Alright," he muttered. He tried to push past Starfire, but the alien stopped him.

"Perhaps later will be a better time." She told him. Beast Boy nodded. Then he walked away. He stopped, and turned back to look at Starfire.

"Are you sure you can't tell me what's wrong, Star?" He wondered. Starfire looked hesitant, but then sighed.

"She overheard you confessing your feelings, friend Beast Boy," she murmured. "And right after that friend Jericho confessed his feelings to her. She is greatly confused by this, and is trying to figure out her own feelings." Beast Boy looked down, looking sad.

"So it's my fault." He muttered. He nodded his head sadly, and walked away. "See you later, Star." Starfire pondered the thought of going after him, to reassure him that the fault was not his, but sighed. She had to take care of Kole. Starfire then walked inside her room to comfort her friend.

**Well now Robin went from major league jerk, to full on villain. Yeesh. And you gotta give Jericho points for resisting the dark side, even though he got a shit load of pain because of it. Raven seems to be getting suspicious of Robin. Kole is still trying to figure out her feelings and Beast Boy blames himself. Oh my God, the horror! **

**Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Second chapter, one day! Once again using my grandma's laptop, so sorry for the grammer mistakes. (If there are any.) Ahem, so time for chapter 15! Woohoo!**

Jericho slowly opened his eyes, groaning. He tried to remember what happened to him. Lets see...Robin...gunshot...closet... Jericho's eyes widened. He wildly looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He was tied up, and was in a small space. A broom closet? Jericho tried to move, but hissed as pain shot up his leg. Oh yeah, he was shot. Great. Jericho sighed, and just sat still, waiting for something to happen. He perked up when he heard the sound of footsteps coming his way. Jericho wanted to call out for help, but he couldn't. (Obviously.) Jericho sighed, and waited for the footsteps to get closer.

He heard whistling, and his eyes widened. Only one person whistled like that. Jericho gulped as the closet door opened, revealing a grinning Robin. "Hello, Jericho." He hissed. He grabbed Jericho by the hair, and tossed him out into the open. Jericho landed painfully on his shoulder, wincing. He glanced up, and noticed Robin pulling out his staff. The boy wonder was grinning. Jericho's eyes widened by about 40% as Robin approached him. Robin raised his staff high, before smashing it down onto Jericho's wounded leg. The mute gritted his teeth, refusing to show weakness. Robin whacked him again, harder. Jericho bit his tongue, tears forming.

He gave Robin a looked that asked, "Why are you doing this?" Robin understood the look, and he leaned down.

"I'm doing this because I need you broken," he cackled. "Can't have you telling the other titans, eh?" Robin chuckled, and he went back to his beating. Jericho felt like he could've died right there, but he was determined not to show it. He slowly reached his hands towards his pocket, thanking God that Robin was too busy enjoying himself to notice. Jericho stuck his hands in his pocket, and felt around. Where was it...aha! Jericho pressed a button that he never thought he would have to use. He sighed, and laid still, hoping that help would soon come.

...

Kole was still crying as Starfire patted her shoulder. "Do not cry, friend Kole," Starfire soothed. "I'm sure you will be able to find your true feelings." Kole sniffed, and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry, Star," she murmured. "I'm just so confused right now. Two of my friends are in love with me and I have two confessions in one day!" She shook her head. "I don't know what to do!" Starfire sighed.

"Just follow your heart," she said. "Which one do you hold the most feeling for?" Kole shrugged.

"I don't know," Kole answered. "I care about both of them, a lot. But I don't know if I have feelings towards one of them!" She yanked her hair in frustration. "With Jericho, I imagine a sweet and tender relationship, stable and secure. No sudden movements." She sighed, looking away. "But with Beast Boy, I imagine an adventurous relationship, always getting out of the safety zone. Passionate, yet balanced. I don't know which one I want!" She began to cry again. Starfire stared blankly.

Both seemed like wonderful relationships, even Starfire found herself questioning which one she would want. Starfire stood there, unsure of what to say next. She finally sighed, and pulled Kole into a tender hug. "I'm sure you will find what you are looking for, friend Kole," she reassured. Then she pulled away, standing up. "I will leave you to your thoughts, friend Kole." Then she walked out of the room, leaving Kole to her own thoughts.

Kole stared at the spot where Starfire once was. She sighed. 'Jericho, Beast Boy, Jericho, Beast Boy...'

...

Beast Boy was currently on the roof of Titans Tower. He was leaning on the railing, staring at the vast ocean. He heard footsteps behind him, and without turning around greeted, "Hey Cy."

Cyborg walked towards the railing, stopping next to Beast Boy. "What's wrong, BB?" He asked, glancing at his friend. "Why are you so depressed looking?" Beast Boy sighed.

"I have feelings toward Kole," he stated. "And she overheard me talking about them. Now she's in Star's room crying her eyes out." Cyborg shook his head sadly.

"Man, BB," he muttered. "You always have trouble with the ladies." The two chuckled softly. Beast Boy sighed.

"You are always talking about that Sarasim girl, Cy," he said. "Did you truly love her? What did it feel like?"

Cyborg smiled as his mind drifted off to the barbarian woman. "Yeah, I loved her," he whispered. "Love, it feels like a whole new thing. Love is when you feel like they are the one thing that can always make you rise up to the challenge, no matter how impossible it is. Love is when you'll do anything, if it means that you'll get to see them another day." Cyborg felt a tear in his human eye as he remembered his time with Sarasim. "Love, BB, is when you'll fight to the death, against all odds, just to keep that one person safe. You'll always be with them, no matter how far away they are." He turned to Beast Boy. "So yes, I did love Sarasim, still do. And I know one day, I'll be with her again." He smiled gently. "But the question is, do you love Kole?"

Beast Boy returned Cyborg's grin. "Yeah, I do."

...

Rose Wilson slowly opened her eyes as she heard the sound of her communicator beeping. Groaning, she reached over, and grabbed it. She stared at the screen for a few moments, before her eyes widened. Rose jumped out of her bed, and raced to her closet, grabbing her costume. 'Hold on, Joey,' she thought, slipping on her mask. 'I'm coming.'

**And thus ends the chapter. Yay, Ravager is gonna save the day! Beast Boy and Cyborg have a heart to heart bro moment as well! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! Sorry the chapter is so short!**

**And in the words of TheFoolOnMelancholyHill, "Robin is a phycopath."**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I just posted a new story, if any of you want to check it out. It's called "HIVE." Anyway, I still have not decided who to pair Kole up with yet. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Beast Boy had finished his talk with Cyborg, and was now walking towards Starfire's room. He was going to see if he could talk to Kole yet. Sighing, he rubbed his temples. What if Kole didn't want to talk to him? What if she just pushed him away? 'God, I'm such an idiot." He thought miserably. He punched the wall. Why did he have to open his big mouth?! Why did he have to put Kole through all that?! He growled slightly. He just wanted to tear something apart! Anything! He punched the wall again, harder this time. 'I'm probably just gonna make things worse." He thought.

He finally shook his head. 'Get ahold of yourself, Gar!' He told himself. He took a deep breath, and calmed down. Beast Boy finally continued his journey to Starfire's room. Sighing, he tilted his head downward, shaking it. 'Kole...' He thought. He finally stopped, and looked up. He had reached his destination. Beast Boy raised his fist, preparing to knock. He hesitated, pondering on the thought of whether or not it was a good idea. Before he could come to a final decision, however, the door opened.

Beast Boy stared blankly at Kole, who looked away, tears in her eyes. The two stood there in an awkward silence, each not knowing what to say. Beast Boy finally glanced at Kole, and nervously scratched the back of his head. "Are you OK?" He asked rather lamely. He instantly knew that was probably not a good thing to ask. Kole glared at him.

"Hm, lets see," she hissed sarcastically. "I have just discovered that my two best friends harbour feelings for me, and I just spent my time locked in Starfire's room crying my eyes out. I'm just dandy!" Beast Boy winced at her words. He sighed, and looked away.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. He turned to leave. "I understand if you don't love me back." He sighed. 'Who would, anyway?' He wondered. Kole grabbed his arm before he could leave however, and spun him around. He was rather surprised when she pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened, but before he could respond, Kole pulled away. She sighed, and looked away.

"Don't get any funny ideas, Beast Boy," she told him. "I just did it because you looked like you needed cheering up." Beast Boy nodded, blushing. He continued to walk away, but was stopped by Kole's voice. He turned around. Kole looked him in the eyes. "Were Mark and Marie your parents?" She asked. Beast Boy froze, but then relaxed. He nodded, and continued walking away. He heard Kole close the door, and he sighed. Then his head perked up. His mind finally clicked on what happened, and "Champions of the World" started playing in his head. Beast Boy did a little victory dance.

He stopped when he heard an "ahem." Turning around, he saw Terra staring at him in amusement. She folded her arms across her chest. "Someone's happy." She said with a hint of laughter. Beast Boy blushed, and smiled. Terra giggled. Then her eyes grew serious. "Do you know who your next opponent is?" She asked. Beast Boy shrugged. Terra sighed. "It's Raven." She muttered. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding?" He asked, panicing. "The next round is in two days! I can't beat her!" Terra gripped his shoulders.

"Beast Boy, calm down," she said firmly. "I'm sure you and Kole will be able to beat her and Wondergirl." Beast Boy forced himself to calm down. Then the two froze when they heard a voice.

"You shouldn't be talking to the traitor, Beast Boy." Raven growled. Beast Boy gulped, while Terra just glared.

"Beast Boy is allowed to talk to whoever he wants, Raven," she hissed. "And I still can't believe you're not over that yet!" Raven just scoffed. She then turned her attention to Beast Boy.

"I need to speak with you." She told him. She glanced at Terra. "Alone." Terra just sighed. Saying goodbye to Beast Boy, she walked away. 'I hope Beast Boy kicks your ass, witch.' She thought bitterly. After she was gone, Raven leaned in close, her face only a few inches away from Beast Boy's.

"Listen Beast Boy," she whispered. "I've been noticing something strange about Robin." Beast Boy felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of the boy wonder's name. Raven continued. "I want you to keep an eye on him, and report any signs of anything unusual to me, got it?" Beast Boy nodded. Raven sighed, and stood up straight. She then glared at him. "And don't start thinking that you can actually beat me. Because you can't. And you never will be able to." And with those words, she left him alone in the hall.

Beast Boy ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed. What was going to happen now?

...

Ravager had successfully snuck her way into Titans Tower. She looked around, and smirked. No titans. She then sighed. Now where would Joey be? She decided to check Robin's office first. Stalking over towards it, she slowly opened the door. Smirking as it opened, she walked in. 'Too easy." She thought. Approaching the desk, Ravager peaked under it. No Joey there. Sighing, she stood still, thinking for a moment. Then she heard a soft banging. Perking her head up, Ravager glanced around, trying to find the source of the banging. She heard it again, and her eyes focused on the closet.

Ravager cautiously approached it, and gripped the door knob. Taking a deep breath, she flung it opened. Her eyes widened as Jericho tumbled out, looking like he got the shit beaten out of him. "Joey." She whispered. She kneeled down, and held Jericho close. The mute slowly opened his eyes, and glanced up at his sister. "What happened to you, Joey?" Ravager asked, her voice filled with worry. Then she heard something being thrown her way. She whirled around, and sliced the birdarang in half with her katana.

Robin stepped out of the shadows, clapping. "Well, you're faster than I thought." He said. Ravager narrowed her eyes, and stood up, pulling out her other katana.

"What did you do to Joey?" She growled. Robin smirked.

"I was just punishing a bad dog." He cackled. Ravager gritted her teeth.

"Don't you dare call my brother a dog, you little fuck!" She yelled. Then she charged at him, swinging her swords wildly. Robin gracefully dodged the blows, and smirked again.

"I would expect better from a daughter of Slade," he taunted. "But then again, women have no real fighting talent." Oh now she was pissed! With a cry, she thrust her sword forward, and it cut into Robin's stomach. Robin grunted, and pulled it out. He pulled out a birdarang, and threw it. Ravager sliced it in half. This guy was tough. Ravager glanced at Jericho. She couldn't afford to get injured. Then she wouldn't be able to get Jericho out of there. She sighed, and ran towards her brother. Hauling him onto her shoulder, she pulled out a smoke pellet, and smashed it into the ground. Robin coughed as he waved smoke away. When it cleared, Ravager and Jericho were gone. Robin narrowed his eyes, and he pounded his fist into the table.

"I'll find you," he hissed. "Then I will do to you what I did to Jericho!"

**And that's a wrap! Don't forget to check out my other story, "HIVE"! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**

**And that BBKole scene...I just had to.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter for the story. Yeesh, I think I spend to much time on this. I've really been rejecting my other stories... Oh well. So I'm gonna say this again: About that BBKole scene in the last chapter...I just had to.**

Ravager ran through the streets, carrying her brother on her shoulder. People gave her strange looks, but she didn't care. Joey was her first priority. She finally reached a black Dodge Challenger, and she opened a backseat door. She gently placed her brother on the leather seats, and sat next to him, shutting the door. She tore off her mask, letting her white hair run free. She sighed, and waved her hand, signaling the driver to go. He did, and soon they were leaving Titans Tower behind. Rose smiled softly, and she gently petted Joey's curly hair.

"I assume everything went well, Ms. Rose?" Wintergreen, the driver, asked. Rose nodded, and narrowed her eyes.

"Turns out the boy blunder was torturing Joey," she growled. "I don't know why. But I think we should keep a close eye on him. Who knows what he could be up to." Wintergreen nodded, and glanced in the mirror. His heart broke at the sight of Jericho's limp and beaten form. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Oh, how he would love to get his hands on that boy! Wintergreen briefly wondered how Slade would react. Probably not to well...

"Don't worry, Ms. Rose," he told goddaughter. "Once we return to your father's base we will tend to his injuries." Rose perked her head up.

"Is my father even home?" She asked. Wintergreen shook his head.

"He's on a rather dangerous mission, I'm afraid," he said. "But he should be back shortly." Rose nodded. Sighing, she glanced out the window. She narrowed her eyes, her mind being filled with the thought of Robin.

'You've messed with the wrong family, Robin,' she thought. 'And I will make you pay for what you've done!'

...

The next day, Beast Boy woke up early. He smiled, thinking about yesterday. 'She said that she did it just because you looked sad.' His mind reminded him. Beast Boy scoffed. 'I don't care! It was awesome anyway!' Whistling the "Steamboat Willie" tune to himself, he hopped out of bed, and grabbed a fresh uniform from his closet. Putting it on, he opened his window, inhaling the fresh morning air. "Such a beautiful day." He mumbled to himself. Beast Boy then walked out into the hallway, and made his way towards the kitchen.

Upon reaching the source of all their food, Beast Boy noticed Starfire cooking some weird alien food. Beast Boy tried to move as silently as possible, not wanting to taste whatever she was cooking. Starfire quickly turned around, however, and beamed brightly at the changeling. "Friend Beast Boy," she exclaimed. She held out a bowl of purple glop. "Would you like to try the traditional soup of morning sunshine?" Beast Boy smiled nervously.

"Um, no thank you, Star," he kindly refused. "I'm just gonna stick with tofu." Starfire nodded, before going back to her cooking. Beast Boy heard someone else enter the kitchen, and turned around. He beamed when he saw Kole enter. Kole glanced at him, and smiled softly. Beast Boy awkwardly smiled back. Starfire once again whirled around and smiled.

"Friend Kole," she greeted. "Are you feeling any better." Kole nodded, and Starfire beamed brightly. Beast Boy smiled at the two girls, before grabbing his tofu. He stuck it in the microwave, and waited. He found himself constantly glancing at Kole, who didn't seem to notice. Beast Boy sighed dreamily, but was pulled out of his thoughts when the microwave beeped. Grinning, he took out his tofu, and sat down at the table. He took a bite of his breakfast, and smiled. He took another bite, and chewed slowly. He heard Kole cough slightly, and he glanced at her, swallowing.

"Do you know who we're facing tomorrow?" She asked. Beast Boy felt himself sweat a little. He gulped, and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, his voice coming out as a squeak. "We're facing Raven and Wondergirl." Kole's face immediately paled. She nodded blankly, and returned to staring at the table. Beast Boy sighed. He smiled weakly. "I'm sure we can pull through." He told her gently. Kole glanced up at him, and nodded, smiling softly. Beast Boy grinned a toothy grin, not noticing the piece of tofu stuck between his teeth. Kole noticed, however, and giggled.

"I think you got something stuck in your teeth." She said, pointing to her own. Beast Boy blinked, before unsheathing a claw, and used it as a toothpick. He got it out, and grinned at Kole. She nodded. "Better."

They were inturupted by Starfire greeting Raven, who had entered the kitchen. Raven murmured a response at Starfire, before turning her attention towards our two heroes. Kole smiled at the half demon. "Hello Raven," she greeted. "Looking forward to the match tomorrow." Raven scoffed.

"More like looking forward to beating his scrawny ass into the ground." She said in a monotone voice, pointing a finger at Beast Boy. Kole narrowed her eyes.

"You shouldn't be so rude towards your friends, Raven." She scolded. Raven just rolled her eyes. muttering a "whatever", before walking towards the cupboards to get her tea. Kole simply stared at Raven her eyes wide. How rude! She was about to stand up and retort, when Beast Boy grabbed ahold of her hand, gently pulling her back into her seat.

"It's OK," he told her. "Raven is always like that. I managed to get used to it. Doesn't really bother me anymore." Kole sighed.

"She still doesn't have the right to treat you so coldly." She muttered. Beast Boy smiled gently, and patted her shoulder, before returning to his tofu.

...

Robin had woken up, and was now rewrapping his bandages around his stomach. He growled. How could he be so reckless? Now he might have to forfeit the tournament! Robin shook his head. No. No way in Hell was he going to do that! He finished his treatment, and reached for the shirt of his costume. Placing it on, he sighed. Hopefully Ravager would be smart enough not to come back. He couldn't afford to have his true self exposed. Then he would have to leave the titans! Robin sighed again, and reached for his mask.

'I won't let anything get in my way.' He thought as he placed the mask on himself.

**Sorry if it seems a little rushed guys. Halfway through this I got a message from my friend saying she was going to kill herself. So as you can imagine, I was pretty shocked. Anyway, you all know the drill. Review and stay wykkyd...**


	18. Chapter 18

**So my friend isn't dead, which is a good thing. So now I'm back, baby! So now we are out of the teenage angst arc and are back where we're supposed to be! Great, isn't it? Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Beast Boy woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. Grumbling, he stood up. He walked to his door, and opened it, revealing Herald. (He's back!) Beast Boy yawned, and scratched the back of his head. "Hey Herald," he muttered. "What's up?" Herald sighed.

"Do you happen to know where Jericho is?" He asked. "I haven't seen him since I dropped him off here the other day. I just assumed that he was just crashing here at first, but when he didn't come back to the hotel yesterday, I got worried." Beast Boy stared at Herald blankly, before shaking his head.

"Sorry, I haven't," he answered. "You can try talking to Kole, though." Herald nodded, and thanked Beast Boy. He started to leave, but stopped, and turned around.

"Oh, and by the way, good luck in your fight today!" He said, smiling. Then he walked away, leaving Beast Boy behind. Beast Boy stood there, frozen. He had completely forgot about the fight! Against Raven and Wondergirl! Beast Boy gulped. Raven and Wondergirl were well known for their ability to end matches rather quickly. Usually the match was over in under two minutes. Beast Boy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He and Kole managed to beat their other opponents, they can beat another pair. Beast Boy shook his head. They could do it. He knew they could.

Beast Boy grabbed a uniform, and quickly put it on. Smiling, he exited his room, and walked towards the kitchen. On the way, he passed by the person on the top of his hate list. Robin stopped, and scowled at Beast Boy. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, and bared his teeth. Robin just scoffed, and walked away. Beast Boy flipped the boy wonder off, before continuing towards the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, he saw Raven sitting at the table, reading her book while drinking tea. Beast Boy greeted her, before grabbing a box of cereal, and soy milk. Whistling a tune to himself, he poured both contents into a bowl. He then sat down across from his opponent.

Taking a bite of his cereal, he attempted to start a conversation with the empath. "So...how's Wondergirl?" He asked. Raven glanced up at Beast Boy, and went back to her book, not answering. Beast Boy sighed. "What are you reading?" He asked, trying a different subject. Raven still didn't answer. Beast Boy sighed again. "How did you-"

He was cut off by Raven splashing cereal in his face with her magic. Beast Boy stared at her in shock. Raven then stood up, and walked away, passing Kole, who glared at the empath. Kole sighed. and grabbed a hand towel. She approached her partner, and gently began to clean his face. "Are you OK?" She asked. Beast Boy just nodded. Kole narrowed her eyes. "Why do you let her treat you like that?" She asked. Beast Boy froze at the mention of that subject. He sighed.

"She just has some anger issues," he muttered. "You really can't blame her, though. With her heritage and all." He sighed again. "So I let her treat my like that because I think it helps her keep herself in check. Like self help or something." Kole shook her head.

"Don't get me wrong, Beast Boy," she started. "I think it's admirable that you always put others before yourself, but you shouldn't have to deal with that kind of abuse." She finished her cleaning, and sat down next to him. "If you don't want that, then stand up for yourself." She smiled. "Listen, here's the plan. I'll focus on Wondergirl in the fight, while you can get Raven." Beast Boy began to sputter.

"On what world is that a good idea?" He exlaimed. "ME against RAVEN! Are you nuts!" Kole sighed, and patted Beast Boy's shoulder. She then stood up, and began to make her own cereal. Beast Boy shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. Was Kole insane?! Ther was no way he could face Raven alone! She would kill him! He glanced at Kole, who had sat down next to him. Kole took some of her cereal into her mouth, and chewed. She swallowed, and glanced at Beast Boy.

"So Herald said that Jericho was missing." She said. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, he told me too." He cocked his head. "Where do you think he is, anyway?" Kole shrugged, and sighed.

"I'm sure he's fine," she told him. Beast Boy noted that it seemed more like she was trying to convince herself. He felt a pinge of jealousy. He shook his head. Jericho was missing, now was not the time to let his jealousy get in the way. He sighed, and continued eating.

...

Beast Boy was in the locker room, pacing back and forth. He was sweating. A lot. Kole glanced at her friend, feeling his nervousness. All of sudden, her plan didn't seem like a good idea. She took A deep breath, and stood up, placing a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Calm down," she soothed. "We can do this, OK?" Beast Boy nodded, relaxing a little. Kole smiled, and let her hand fall from his shoulder to her side. Beast Boy felt a little bit empty, but brushed it off. Their match was going to start soon, he had to focus. about a minute later Kole tensed up. Beast Boy glanced at her, and turned his head, seeing Hot Spot and Argent walking away, holding their bruises.

Beast Boy gulped, but was nudged by Kole towards the exit. Beast Boy stopped, and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, doing deep breaths that his parents taught him. He then opened his eyes, which were now cat slits. He forced a grin on his face, and stepped outside, letting himself be embraced by the crowd's cheering. He and Kole approached the ring, and hopped on. They then waited for their opponents to walk out. But instead they heard a noise behind them. They whirled around, and saw Raven and Wondergirl glaring at them. Beast Boy and Kole glanced at each other, and nodded. They then got into battle positions, and faced their opponents bravely.

'I'm through being pushed around Raven!' Beast Boy thought. 'Now it's my turn!'

**Thus concludes the chapter! Can Beast Boy defeat Raven? Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So sorry for the wait, guys! I was hanging out with some relatives, and I wasn't able to get ahold of a computer until now! Sorry if you guys thought I was dead! Anyway, I would like to thank JP-Rider for his faithful reviews! You're awesome, bro! So without further ado, I present the next chapter of Titans Tag Tournament!**

Beast Boy lunged at Raven, quickly switching into a tiger. Raven dodged the animal, and picked it up with her magic. She slammed the tiger into the ground, causing it to change into Beast Boy. Raven encased her fist in dark energy, but them she heard Kole lunging at her. Raven turned around, preparing to counter. But then a lasso wrapped itself around Kole's leg, and yanked her back. Kole yelped, and was punched in the face by Wondergirl. She fell to the ground, and in instant the amazon was on her.

Beast Boy brought himself to his feet, and threw a kick at Raven, The empath caught it, and shoved him back. She then formed a dark fist, and swung it. It made contact with Beast Boy's body. The changeling was sent out of the ring, but he changed into a hummingbird, saving himself in the nick of time. He flew back into the ring, and changed to human form, jumping onto Wondergirl's shoulder's. He then flipped himself, causing her to follow. She landed roughly, and Beast Boy stood up, only to be kicked in the face by Raven. He went flying to the edge, but planted his feet firmly onto the ground, stopping himself. Raven prepared herself, only to be kicked in the gut by Kole. Kole then changed her hand into crystal, and brought it down onto Raven's face. Raven grunted, and fell to the ground. Kole smirked, but was grabbed from behind by Wondergirl, who performed a German suplex.

Kole immediately sprung up, and jump kicked Wondergirl. Wondergirl blocked it, however, and came in with a clothesline. Kole ducked, and performed a perfect RKO on the Amazon. She would have to thank Beast Boy for letting her watch WWE later. She stood up, and stomped onto Wondergirl's gut. Kole turned around and saw Beast Boy and Raven in a fistfight. She ran to help them, but was dragged to the ground by her current opponent.

Beast Boy changed into a bear, and began to slash at Raven, who nimbly dodged the blows. "Your form is off," she scolded. She lashed out with a kick, which made contact with the bear, causing it to change into Beast Boy. Beast Boy growled, and unsheathed his claws, and continued his assault. Raven sighed as she blocked and countered his strikes. "You are weak, Beast Boy," she growled. "I don't know why you're even here. You don't stand a chance." She narrowed her eyes. The she came in with a kick, which Beast Boy blocked.

Raven then got the offense as she dealt blow after blow on Beast Boy. The changeling began to become bruised, and he began to pant heavily. **"Let me out!" **A voice in his head growled. **"Let me out so I can kill this bitch!"** Beast Boy shook his head as he was punched in the face. 'I can't,' he countered. 'She's my friend.'

Another hit, this one sending him to the ground. **"Is being an abuser count as being a friend?!" **The voice hissed. Beast Boy froze. But before he could process this, he was picked up by black energy. He was then tossed out of the ring. Thinking quickly, Beast Boy changed into a fly. He buzzed back into the ring, before changing back into human. He then charged bravely at Raven, who readied herself.

Kole was not doing any better. She was quickly losing energy, causing her strikes to become slower and less accurate. She panted heavily, she had to end this, now or never. She dodged a kick by Wondergirl, and took a deep breath. She then feigned a kick, and then a punch, leaving Wondergirl slightly then jumped up with all her strength, and kicked the amazon in the face. Wondergirl flew towards the edge, but caught herself. She looked up, only to be scissor kicked in the face, causing her to fly out the ring. Kole sighed, and turned around, only to be blasted out of the ring by Raven's magic.

Beast Boy saw this, and he clenched his teeth, growling. His eyes turned to cat slits, and he lunged as Raven turned around. Raven's eyes widened as Beast Boy tackled her. Beast Boy growled in an animalistic way as he punched Raven in the face. Then he did it again. And again. And again. Raven murmured for him to stop weakly, but Beast Boy paid no attention. He unsheathed his claws, and slashed them across Raven's face. Raven felt herself drifting towards unconsciousness. Beast Boy snarled, and was about to do it again when he felt a hand grab his arm. Beast Boy turned around, and saw Kole staring at him, eyes wide with fear.

Beast Boy's eyes turned normal, and he glanced at his blood coated hands. Then he glanced at Raven, who was barely breathing. Beast Boy turned his attention to the audience, who were staring at him in a shocked silence. 'No.' He thought. He slowly stood up, and ran off, as fast as he possibly could, ignoring Kole's voice trying to bring him back.

...

Kole knocked on Beast Boy's door for the 125th time. She was crying, and she could tell Beast Boy was too. Kole sighed. "Beast Boy, please open up," she whimpered. "Please, I don't want to lose you. Please open the door so we can talk about this." No answer. Kole sighed, and leaned against the door. "Garfield, please." She whispered. Then she walked towards Starfire's room. She opened the door, and fell onto Starfire's bed.

She cried harder, and hugged her knees. 'Beast Boy, please, don't do this to me.' She thought. She shook her head, and sobbed louder. 'Please...'

"I love you..."

**And that's a wrap, people! Sorry to those who were voting for Jericho, but life has its disappointments. Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I'm gonna hit the road again tomorrow, so this is gonna be the last chapter for awhile. And if it sucks, then I'm sorry. I'm writing this in like 90 degree heat in Fresno, so my head isn't exactly straight. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Rose sat next to her brother, who was lying unconscious on his bed. He looked deathly pale, and had lost a lot of blood. Wintergreen managed to save him, though. Rose sighed, and gently held her brother's hand. She tried to hold back her tears, but that failed. Salty tears leaked from her eyes as she grasped Jericho's hand tighter, "Joey," Rose whimpered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't have gotten their sooner. I'm a horrible sister!"

Her shoulders began to bob up and down as she cried. She kept on murmuring "I'm sorry" over and over again. Rose buried herself into Jericho's shoulder, still sobbing. "What the fuck was wrong with Robin, Joey?" She whispered into his neck. "Why did he do this to you?" She continued to sob.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rose glanced up, and saw Jericho smiling at her gently. He gave her a look that said "Don't cry, I'm fine." Rose sniffed, and wiped her tears away. She then tackled Jericho into a hug, crying. Jericho hissed in pain, and Rose pulled away.

"Sorry." She muttered. Jericho gave her a gentle smile. Rose giggled, and smiled back. "I'm glad your alright, Joey." She told him. Jericho struck a heroic pose, which made Rose burst into laughter. Jericho smiled, before throwing his fist into the air, acting as if he was holding a sword. Rose laughed again, and gently embraced her brother. Jericho smiled, and hugged her back.

The two stayed in that position for a few minutes, before hearing someone clear their throat. They turned around, and saw Wintergreen standing at the doorway, holding a silver tray with tea. He smiled softly, and approached the siblings. "I'm glad to see the young master is awake." He said. Jericho waved at the family butler. Wintergreen chuckled as he poured the tea into two small cups. He handed them to the siblings, and they accepted them gratefully. Wintergreen watched them as they sipped their tea. Then he cleared his throat. "As much as it makes me happy to see you again, Master Joseph," he said. "I think we ought to know just what exactly you went through, if you don't mind."

Jericho sighed, and looked down. His eyes clouded with painful memories. He shook his head, trying to push them away. Rose placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, trying to calm him down. Jericho glanced at her, then shifted his eyes to Wintergreen, who was waiting patiently for him to speak. Jericho took a deep breath, and readied his hands.

_"There's a tournament going on as we speak," _he signed. _"A tournament where titans form teams of two and fight one another for the top spot. Robin and Starfire have been champions ever since it started, three years ago."_ He glanced at the others, and they nodded for him to continue. "_Starfire doesn't know this, but Robin has been cheating ever since the tournament started. He uses blackmail and files to break his biggest threats down." _He felt tears in his eyes. _"He used me to try to get rid of his biggest threats: Beast Boy and Kole. He said that if I didn't beat them in the tournament, then Herald and I would lose our memberships as titans forever." _He closed his eyes, and Wintergreen and Rose glanced at one another, worry in their eyes.

_"I didn't win, so Herald and I were kicked out," _he continued. _"Soon I got jealous of Beast Boy and Kole's relationship, and Robin took notice. He came to me, saying he could give me both Kole and my membership. He told me I needed to murder Beast Boy." _Rose and Wintergreen's eyes widened, shocked that Robin would plot murder against his own teammate. Jericho began to cry. Rose placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering for him to continue.

_"I refused, and he shot me," _he signed. _Then he began to beat me, and then you came." _He shook his head. He began to cry more. _"And the worst part is that I actually considered his deal! Part of me wanted to kill Beast Boy, so I could have Kole all to myself! I'm ashamed of thinking that."_ Rose shook her head.

"You shouldn't get mad at yourself, Joey," she told him. "We all get jealous. It's Robin you should be focusing your anger on. He tried to corrupt you." She smiled gently. "You were really brave, actually. You stood up for what's right in the end, and that is what truly matters. Dad would be proud, just like I am." Jericho sniffed, and looked up. Rose was smiling at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. Wintergreen thought for a moment.

"If Beast Boy and Kole are Robin's biggest threat," he thought out loud. "Then that means they could be in trouble." Jericho's eyes widened.

_"You're right, Wintergreen!" _He signed. _"We have to help them!"_ Rose placed her hands on Jericho's shoulders.

"Calm down, Joey," she soothed. "It'll be OK. I know a friend that could help." She stood up, and turned to Wintergreen. "Take care of him, Wintergreen." She said. Then she walked out of the room.

When she reached her own room, she pulled out her cellphone. She dialed a number, and waited for the person to pick up. Then someone answered.

"Hello?" The person asked.

"Jade, it's me, Rose," Rose said. "Listen, I have a little favor to ask you..."

...

Kole was still crying, when she heard a knock on her door. Sighing, she stood up, and approached the door. She opened it, and Cyborg stood in front of her. "Listen, Kole," he said. "I need you to get Beast Boy." Kole shook her head.

"I already tried," she murmured. Then she tilted her head in confusion. "Why do you need him?" Cyborg sighed.

"Robin needs to speak with you two."

**Oh shit! Lots of crazy stuff going down! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I'm currently spending time with some more relatives, and I just so happened to "Borrow" my aunt's laptop, if you get what I'm saying. ;) Haha, anyway, we're nearing the end of the story. :( Only a few more chapters, guys. Man, what a little journey it has been. We've witnessed kick ass fight scenes, teenage angst, love triangles, evil sidekicks, and all that shit. Oh well. Anyway, I already have the sequel planned out. That's right, you heard me! Sequel! Woohoo! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

Kole sighed as she approached Beast Boy's door. She did not want to face Robin right now, already having a pretty good idea on what he wanted to talk to them about. She shook her head. She couldn't stop to worry right now. She had to get Beast Boy out of his room. She finally reached his door, and took a deep breath. She hesitantly knocked. No response. Kole sighed, and knocked again. Still no response. Kole narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms. She began to tap her foot, waiting. Finally, the door opened, revealing a crappy looking Beast Boy. (Face it guys, women have this crazy power over us...)

"Robin wants to see us." She said bluntly. Beast Boy simply stared at her, his expression unreadable. Finally he sighed, and nodded. He stepped out of his room, the door closing behind him. Kole shook her head, and grabbed Beast Boy's hand, noticing his blush. She smiled sweetly at him, and led him to Robin's office. No words were spoken between the two, each comfortable in their own silence. Beast Boy glanced at Kole, trying to find anger or sadness in her eyes. There was none. Beast Boy tilted his head in confusion/ Why wasn't she yelling at him? Didn't she know that all this was his fault?

They had finally reached Robin's office, and they stood there, each lost in their own thoughts. Beast Boy then sighed, and turned his head to Kole. "I'm sorry," he muttered. Kole glanced at him, confused. Beast Boy sighed again. "I"m sorry," he repeated. "I'm the one who got us into this whole mess. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have to be making demonic deals with Robin, nor would we have to worry about being kicked out. You probably would've been better off with a different partner." He felt tears in his eyes. "I don't deserve a partner like you." He whispered, almost to himself. Kole heard it, however. She turned her whole body to face him, and gripped his shoulders gently.

"Are you kidding?" She asked. "I couldn't have asked for a better partner." She smiled gently, tilting her head to the side. Beast Boy thought it was the cutest thing ever. "You are my best friend, Beast Boy. And no matter what happens, we're in this together. Got it?" Beast Boy nodded, before looking away, sorrow still in his eyes.

"How can you even stand being around me anymore?" He asked miserably. Kole sighed, and took Beast Boy's hands. She leaned in close, slowly closing her eyes. Beast Boy's eyes widened, and he felt his heart begin to pound in his chest, almost as if it was trying to escape. Beast Boy finally sighed, and also started to lean in. They were only an inch apart. Then half an inch. A centimeter apart. Half a centimeter...

And then the door opened.

Beast Boy and Kole instantly jumped apart, and glanced at the door, blushing. Robin stood there, glaring at them through his mask. He clenched his teeth, and extended his finger, curling it back towards himself. He then entered the room, and glanced back at our two heroes. Beast Boy and Kole looked at one another, and gulped. Then Kole took Beast Boy's hand, squeezing it. Then the two entered the room, the door closing behind them. They took a deep breath, and bravely faced Robin, who had now sat down. He motioned for them to sit, which they did. It was silent for a few moments, before Robin finally spoke.

"You're out." He stated bluntly. Beast Boy and Kole glanced down. Robin sighed. But then he grinned. "And because you are out, I automatically win the tournament." He placed his hands on the desk, and leaned in. "Which means it is time to pack your things. You're out of the titans forever." Beast Boy sighed, and glanced at Robin.

"It was my fault, Robin, and mine alone." Beast Boy said. "Don't punish Kole for something I did." Kole turned to her partner, surprised.

"Beast Boy." She muttered. Robin chuckled, and shook his head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punish Kole, also." He ordered. Beast Boy's eyes filled with determination.

"I have a deal for you, Robin," he offered. "We'll keep our same wagers as before, but only I will face you and Starfire. It will be you two, against me, and me alone." Kole turned to Beast Boy, her eyes wide.

"No, Beast Boy, that's not fair!" She exclaimed. "You can't do that, it's not fair!" Beast Boy turned his head towards Kole, his eyes filled with sadness. Robin chuckled, and grinned at Beast Boy.

"You have yourself a deal, Beast Boy," he said. "Let's shake on it." The two shook hands, glaring at one another. Then Beast Boy and Kole stood up, and left the room.

After they left, Kole angrily turned towards Beast Boy. She then begin to hit his arm, crying. "You idiot!" She cried. "What on God's earth were you thinking?!" Beast sighed, and hugged Kole. The girl struggled, but was no match for the changeling's strength. Beast Boy tightened his hold, and began to rub her back softly.

"I had no choice," he whispered in her ear. Kole glanced up at Beast Boy, confused. Beast Boy looked away. "It was the only way I could have Robin let you remain a titan. You have to understand, Kole. I did this for you." Kole shook her head, and stared into his eyes, tears beginning to form.

"But what if you don't win?" She asked. "What if this was all just for nothing? We'll-" She was cut off by a kiss. Her eyes widened, but then she relaxed, and kissed Beast Boy back. The two finally parted, and stared deep into one another's eyes. Beast Boy smiled gently, and brushed a strand of hair out of Kole's face.

"I'll win, Kole." He whispered. "I promise you I'll win." Kole nodded, and laid her head against her partner's chest. Beast Boy smiled again, and gently began to rub her back, whispering words of comfort.

...

Robin sighed, muttering things to himself. Then he heard the alarm ring, signalling a crime. He reached for his utility belt, and clipped it on. He then ran out of his office, yelling out his signature command, "Titans, go!" After he left, a figure rose from the shadows of a corner. It stepped out of the darkness, revealing Cheshire. The assassin grinned underneath her cat mask, and began to snoop around like a detective. 'Nope, nope, nope nope.' She thought as she opened a file cabinet, looking through the files. She sighed, and opened another. She carefully searched through it, then grinned. She took off her mask, and pulled out a file. It was one of the weakness files, which was labeled "Speedy."

"I think I'll hold on to this one." She murmured to herself. Then she continued her search. "Maybe Robin has his own file," she whispered. She shook her head. No way Robin would be stupid enough to have a file of his own weaknesses. Then her eyes caught something. She picked it up, and observed it. It read, "Robin." Cheshire chuckled. "For a guy trained by the legendary Batman, this guy's a real dumbass." She hissed. Then she closed the cabinet, and disappeared.

**Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So for those who want to learn more about the sequel, just visit my profile. You'll find all of the ideas I currently have, and will probably publish. And as a little sneak peak, here is the title: Titans Tag Tournament: Counterstrike. So anyway, I'd like to take yet another opportunity to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed. All of you guys are awesome! So without further ado, I present the next chapter in Titans Tag Tournament!**

Beast Boy let out a growl, and changed into a bull. He aimed himself at the wannabe bodybuilder, Adonis. With a snort, he charged at the villain. Adonis turned around and smirked, grabbing the bull by the horns (I can't help but feel I referenced something) and tossed him to the side. Beast Boy shifted into a fly, saving him from the painful landing. He shifted into a bear, and approached Adonis, slashing his claws. Adonis blocked the strikes, the smirk never leaving his face. He the came in with a right hook, which sent the changeling flying. Adonis chuckled, and wiggled his "chest muscles."

"What's the matter, wimp?" He taunted cockily. "Having a rough day?" Beast Boy smirked, and chuckled quietly. He turned to Adonis, a grin on his face.

"I wouldn't stand there if I were you." He suggested. Adonis tilted his head in confusion, before being blasted away by sonic energy. Cyborg lowered his sonic cannon, and smirked. Beast Boy stood up, and smiled at Cyborg. "Nice one, dude!" He praised. Cyborg's good nature seemed to disappear completely. He scowled at Beast Boy.

"What the hell are you doing here, BB?" He asked. "You're supposed to stay at the tower. You already hurt Raven, we don't need you to hurt someone else." Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock, before narrowing. He extended a finger, the claw unsheathing.

"Just because I made one mistake doesn't mean I can't still be working with the team!" He protested. Cyborg sighed, and aimed his sonic cannon at Adonis, who was starting to recover. He fired, and sent the teenage villain to the ground again. He shook his head.

"BB, I forgive you, alright." He said. "But we have to take precautions here." He pointed towards the exit of the gym. "Now go back to the tower, now!" Beast Boy sighed, and shifted into a crow, flying out the window. Cyborg sighed again. 'Man, BB,' he thought. 'What is going on here?'

...

Beast Boy, still a crow, was flying through the city streets. He decided to take his time on returning, wanting some time to think. He flew on a rooftop, and shifted back into himself. He shook his head, muttering things to himself. He laid down, folding his hands under his head. He looked up at the clouds, and began to slowly relax. He sighed, and began to think.

First his mind drifted off to Kole. He smiled gently, remembering their kiss. His mind did a little victory dance, and he let out a good, wholesome chuckle. Man, Kole was the best thing that ever happened in his life. Before, all Beast Boy had were the Titans and the Doom Patrol. Sure they were great, but he had always longed for more. Terra was the closest thing he had to that longing, before Kole. But he noticed the way she was constantly glancing at Sargent HIVE, and vice versa. He smiled. He was happy for Terra, and hoped she and the former HIVE student would admit their feelings soon.

But then Kole came along. Beast Boy remembered his first thought when he saw her, asking if he would be her partner: "Wow, she's cute." Beast Boy chuckled. He had met her only about two weeks ago, and he managed to fall for her in that time. He briefly wondered if he broke some superhero romance record or something. He shrugged. Probably not. And now she loved him too. Beast Boy ran his tongue over his fangs. 'Not bad, Gar,' he thought. 'Not bad at all.'

Then a voice spoke up. "I thought I'd find you here." Beast Boy sat up, and turned his head behind him, seeing Kole standing before him. He tilted his head as she approached him. She sat down next to him, and leaned her head against his shoulder. Beast Boy smiled softly.

"How did you find me?" He asked. Kole giggled, and kissed his cheek.

"You're on the tower's roof, silly." She answered. Beast Boy looked confused. He then stood up, and walked to the edge, and leaned over the railing. He saw the ocean in front of him, and he glanced downward. Rocks and beach. Brilliant. Kole walked towards his side, and leaned over. She smiled gently at him. "The sunset is beautiful, isn't it?" Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Reminds me of Africa." Kole looked at him, confused.

"You've been to Africa?" She asked. Beast Boy nodded again.

"It's my home." He answered. Kole nodded, understanding. She continued to stare at the setting sun. (Once again, I feel like I'm referencing something.)

"What was it like?" She wondered. Beast Boy thought for a moment, before smiling gently, whisked away by memories.

"Only one word can describe it," he responded. "_Nzuri,_which means beautiful." Kole smiled, and leaned against his shoulder. Then her eyes narrowed, and she glanced back at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Beast Boy stiffened in confusion, and turned his head to face her. How was she able to tell that he was thinking of... He sighed, and looked away. He shook his head.

_"Mikono ya kifo daima kuja wakati wengi wanyofu."_ He murmured. Then without another word, he left the roof, leaving Kole to herself. Kole tilted her head in confusion, trying to make sense of his words.

...

Beast Boy was now entering his room, sighing. He growled, and punched a wall. Then he sniffed the air, and narrowed his eyes. He whirled around, teeth bared. "Who's there?" He snarled. He received no answer, but then he saw a shape begin to appear. Then a voice spoke.

"My, my, I should've known I could've never escaped that nose of yours," it said in a flirty tone. "Or maybe I'm just that good smelling." The shape then fully appeared, revealing a girl wearing a kimono and a grinning cat mask. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes.

"Cheshire," he growled. "What are you doing here?" Cheshire chuckled, and sat down on Beast Boy's bed. She lifted her leg up, and crossed it over the other, and leaned back against her arms. She felt a little frustrated when he didn't look. Obviously, he was either gay or already had a girl. She sighed.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, Beast Boy," she told him. "I just want to talk." She saw Beast Boy relax a little, and she smirked. "Good boy," she said. "Now lets get down to business." She held up a file, which was labeled 'Robin.' Beast Boy's head tilted in confusion, and Cheshire grinned under her mask. "I have a little package for you..."

**OK, hold on a second. First it was Kole for this story, then Lisbeth with another one of my stories (you won't know who she is unless you watch Sword Art Online), and I also have a story with Nya-Nya in development. Damn, what's with me and animated girls with pink hair? Oh well. Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the wait, guys. I've been experiencing some minor writers block lately, and it has been messing with my head. Sigh. Well, I'm back, so that's good. Anyway, let's get on with the story! (And GhostHornet, I think you might be right. But it could be worse.) Oh, and one more thing. Whoever can figure out what Beast Boy said in the last chapter gets a cookie. Not really, but still! **

Cheshire smirked as she saw Beast Boy's shocked face. She tilted her head, trying to hold in her laughter. Beast Boy finally snapped out of his daze, and took a deep breath. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked. Cheshire nodded, and stood up. She walked over towards him, putting extra sway into her hips. She silently growled when the changeling still did not look. She handed the file to him, and Beast Boy hesitantly took it.

"A file full of all his weaknesses," Cheshire told him. "Now you'll have an advantage in battle." Beast Boy glanced at her, and sighed. He opened the file, and read it. Then he narrowed his eyes, and closed the file, tossing it towards the assassin. Cheshire caught it, surprised and confused at the hero's actions. She stared blankly at Beast Boy, then her eyes drifted to the file. "Wha-"

"Keep the damn file," Beast Boy growled. "Unlike Robin, I don't resort to cheating." Cheshire's eyes continued to shift from Beast Boy to the file. Then they narrowed.

"What the hell is your deal?" She hissed. "Are you to dense to realize that this is your first class ticket to victory?" Beast Boy turned away, and sighed.

"I do realize what that is, Cheshire," he said. "But I'm a man of honor. I believe in fighting fair, even if it's just me that's doing it." Cheshire scoffed, and folded her arms across her chest. She leaned against one foot, and glared at the changeling.

"Cut that honorable hero crap, Garfield," Cheshire growled. Beast Boy turned around, surprised that the assassin knew his real name. Cheshire rolled her eyes. "I'm an assassin," she explained. "It's my job to know all sorts of crap, including names." She sighed. "Robin was supposed to be a man of honor too. After all, he was trained by the Batman himself. But Robin isn't exactly honorable now, is he?" She shook her head. "Did you know that I actually considered defecting to the good side?" She asked. Beast Boy's head perked up, and he stared at her, confused. Cheshire nodded. "I got an invite from Speedy, and I seriously considered it." She scoffed. "But now, with all this coruption and drama, I think you guys are just full of bullshit."

She opened Beast Boy's window, and leaned out. "You're a good person, Garfield," she murmured. "But remember that Robin has all of your weaknesses at his fingertips." She glanced back at him. "I hope you win this thing, no matter how you do it." Then she jumped out. Beast Boy's eyes widened, and he ran towards the window, and looked out. But the assassin had disappeared.

Beast Boy sighed, and sat down on his bed. But he noticed that he was sitting on something, and he reached under, and pulled out the file. Beast Boy stared at it blankly, before shaking his head. He stood up, and walked towards the window. He then chucked the file towards the ocean, and smirked as it made contact. He closed his window, and walked towards his bed, and laid down. He pulled the blanket over his head, and closed his eyes.

...

Beast Boy awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. Sighing, he stood up, and walked towards the door. He rubbed his face, trying to get rid of the sleep in his eyes. Then he opened the door, revealing Cyborg. Beast Boy yawned, and scratched the back of his head. "Hey Cy," he greeted. "What time is it?"

"9:00 pm," Cyborg answered. He sighed, and shook his head. He looked down at Beast Boy, his eyes serious. "Raven just woke up, BB." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I think you should go apologize." Beast Boy sighed, and looked down, rememberingthe blood that coated his hands. He closed his eyes, and nodded. He pushed past Cyborg, and walked through the halls towards the med bay.

He stopped in front of the door, and rubbed the back of his neck. Great, what was he going to say. 'Hey Raven, sorry for beating you nearly to death?' That probably wasn't the best way to apologize to his friend. "Can I even call her a friend anymore?" He mumbled. Sighing, he took a deep breath, and opened the door. He saw Raven sitting up, and looking out the window. Her back was turned towards him, and Beast Boy stood there awkwardly. Then Raven turned her head, facing him.

The two just stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity, until Beast Boy spoke. "I'm sorry," he started. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, Raven. I'm sorry that I lost control, and that the beast escaped. I know you probably hate me, and that's OK, because I hate myself for the way I hurt you." Tears started to form in his eyes. "I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't deserve to be your friend. I'm sorry."

Raven just continued to stare at Beast Boy, and she sighed. She looked away, and shook her head. "I'm also sorry," she said. Beast Boy stared at the empath in surprise. Did she just...apologize? Raven glanced back at the changeling. "It was mostly my fault. I've been abusing you for years, and you must've been keeping so much anger in. I should've seen the warnings, but I was too stupid to realize what I was doing to you." She paused, then continued. "I don't deserve your friendship, Beast Boy. You've been nothing but good to me all these years and I've been abusing that friendship. I don't know how you can even look at me anymore."

Beast Boy stared blankly at Raven, before a gentle smile crossed his face. Then he walked towards Raven, and hugged her. Raven's eyes widened in surprise, but they softened, and she hugged him back. The two clung onto each other, each giving the other comfort. Beast Boy kissed Raven's cheek. "I don't like seeing you so withdrawn, Rae," he murmured. "I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh. I want you to be able to embrace the world. But most of all, I want you to be my friend." Raven felt tears in her eyes, and she tightened her hold on the changeling.

"Then let us start over," she whispered. The two continued to hug each other, not noticing Kole, who was standing at the doorway. She smiled, happy to see things take a turn for the better. But damn, did she wish she had a camera. She shook her head, and silently approached her friends. She wrapped her arms around the two, and they glanced at her in surprise. But then they smiled, and soon they were all wrapped in a tight embrace.

Aqualad was walking throught the halls when he saw the scene in the med bay. Taking a doubletake, he peeked his head in. He felt a little jealous when he saw that it was Beast Boy that was the male. 'Lucky son of a-"

**Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, but like I said before, filler chapter. Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	24. Chapter 24

**So I'm predicting that this story will end between chapters 25-26. And then we can move on with the sequel! Yay! We're almost there, guys! Anyway, shoutout goes to JP-Rider for his faithful reviews. (I don't know why my other "faithful" reviewer hasn't reviewed since chapter 16 or something like that.) Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

The next day, Beast Boy woke up to find himself on the roof. Confused, he sat up, and looked around. Then he heard footsteps behind him. Whirling around, he saw the grinning assassin Cheshire standing in front of him. Beast Boy stood up, and narrowed his eyes at the cat themed killer. "What do you want, Cheshire?" He hissed. Cheshire seemed to pout under her mask, and she shook her head.

"And here I was thinking that we could be friends," she muttered. Then she pulled something out from behind her. BeastBoy tilted his head when he saw that it was Robin's file. Cheshire narrowed her eyes through her mask. "Did you know how long it took me to retrieve this God forsaken piece of trash?!" Beast Boy shrunk down a bit, knowing full well that trying to deal with an angry woman was like trying to find a piece of steak in a tank full of pirhannas. You had no chance what so ever. Cheshire noticed the frightened look on the changeling's face, and she smirked, happy that she still had this effect on people. She tossed the file at him, and he awkwardly took it.

"I already told you, I'm not gonna cheat," he said. Cheshire nodded.

"You're not going to cheat," she told him. Beast Boy stared at the assassin in confusion, and she continued. "I'm going to train you." Beast Boy stared blankly at her, before bursting out into laughter. Cheshire felt her face growing red. "And what the hell do you find so damn ammusing?!" She hissed. Beast Boy calmed himself, and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'm sorry," he said, still chuckling. "But being trained by an assassin, that's just fucking hilarious!" Cheshire growled.

"I've faced boy blunder before, for your imformation," she growled. "I know his fighting style, his tactics, and all of that shit." She leaned in closer, and jabbed at his chest with her finger. "I'm your best bet." Beast Boy tilted his head.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked. Cheshire sighed, and looked away.

"It's a favor for a friend, OK?" She murmured. She glared at him. "Don't get any wild ideas, got it? It's not like I like you or anything." Beast Boy nodded, and Cheshire backed away. "Alright," she said, getting into a battle position. "Now, are you ready?" She asked. Beast Boy nodded, his eyes filled with determination.

"I was born ready."

...

"I was not born ready," Beast Boy hissed in pain. He was currently lying on the ground, limbs sprawled everywhere. Cheshire looked at her "student," and sighed, shaking her head.

"You're hopeless," she muttered. She helped the changeling back to his feet, only to shove him back to the ground. "Be more prepared next time," she hissed. Beast Boy nodded, and soon lashed out with a sweep kick, which the assassin nimbly dodged. She landed, and stomped her boot into his chest, pinning him to the ground. "Your fighting style is to predictable," she told him. "I honestly don't know how you made it this far in the tournament, but you'll have to reinvent your moves if you ever hope to beat Robin." Beast Boy struggled, glaring at Cheshire.

"How the hell am I supposed to change my style in just one day?" He hissed. Cheshire sighed, and released her hold on the changeling. Beast Boy jumped to his feet, and threw a haymaker at his sparring partner. Cheshire ducked, and lashed out with a kick to the back of his head. Beast Boy grunted, and fell to the ground, rubbing his head tenderly. He turned around, glaring at the assassin. Cheshire chuckled as she saw the look the titan was giving her.

"Your moves are too ordinary," she said. "You have an inner beast inside you, use it!" She paused, before continuing. "You can't rely on punch, kick, turn into animal, repeat. Learn to be unique with your shifting. And make your moveset more unpredictable, like a real animal." She extended her hand towards him. "And I can help you." Beast Boy looked at her hand, hesitant. He glanced at her face, and was surprised when he saw that she had takrn off her mask. He had to admit it, she was quite beautiful. He sighed, and took her hand, letting her hoist him to his feet.

Only to be pushed back down again. "Damn it, Cheshire!"

...

Beast Boy was sweating as he dodged another kick from Cheshire. He shifted into a snake, and slithered towards the assassin. He dodged her kicks, and shifted into a gorilla, throwing punch after punch at her. Cheshire actually had to put some effort in her dodges. Beast Boy then shifted into a human when Cheshire jumped to avoid one of his gorilla smashes. Beast Boy grabbed hold of Cheshire's leg, and brought her down to the ground. Cheshire landed on her feet, and turned invisible. Beast Boy paused, and sniffed the air. A familiar scent made its way to his nose, and he whirled around, slashing his claws.

Cheshire leaped back, and smirked at Beast Boy. "Good job," she praised. "You now have what it takes to beat Robin." She tilted her head. "Now, are you ready to learn how to beat Starfire?"

Beast Boy could've sworn he felt something shatter.

...

Beast Boy woke up the next morning to a knock on his door. Yawning, he sat up, and glanced at his kitten calender that hung on his wall. His eyes widened as he saw the day. 'Today's the day.' He thought. Then a sick feeling made its way to his stomach. Could he actually win? He remembered Cheshire's training yesterday, and he couldn't help but smirk. 'She totally digs me.' He mentally chuckled. Then he heard the knock again. Sighing, he walked out of bed, and towards the door.

When he opened it, he saw Kole standing on the other side. She was smiling at him. Before he could say anything, the crystal themed girl kissed him. His eyes widened, but soon relaxed. He began to kiss her back. They stayed like that a couple of minutes, lost in one another, but then they heard someone clear their throat. They parted, and turned around, seeing Raven smirking at them.

"Glad to see you're up, Beast Boy," she said with the slightest hint of laughter. Beast Boy and Kole both blushed faintly. Beast Boy then shook his head, chuckling. The three then walked towards the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen, Beast Boy was surprised to see so many people. Negative Man, Robotman, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Killowat, Bushido, Kyd Wykkyd, Angel, Terra, Herald, Wondergirl, and even Cheshire were standing before him. Beast Boy titlted his head in confusion, but then Kole stepped by the crowd.

"We all came to wish you luck," she said. Then she walked towards him, and kissed him tenderly. Beast Boy smiled, and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

**"Called it!"** Kyd Wykkyd telepathically announced. Killowat grumbled, and handed the former villain a bundle of cash. Angel playfully punched Kyd Wykkyd's arm, gently scolding him about making bets. Beast Boy and Kole finally parted, and faced the other titans.

"Thanks guys," he said. "Really means a lot to me." Everyone grinned, and began toi cheer Beast Boy on as he left the room.

...

Slade continued to stare at his son's sleeping form. Sighing, he turned to Wintergreen, who was standing by his side. "And it was Robin who hurt him?" He asked. Wintergreen nodded. Slade clenched his fist, and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "You may leave now, Wintergreen." He said. Wintergreen wordlessly left, leaving Slade to himself and his son.

After Wintergreen had left, Slade pulled out a chair, and placed it next to Jericho's bed. He sat down next to his son, and gently held his hand. Jericho's eyes flickered beneath his lids, and a small whimper was heard. Slade placed a hand on Jericho's head. "It's alright, Joseph," he soothed. "It's alright, daddy's here, son. Calm down." Jericho slowly began to relax, and Slade smiled gently. Then his eyes narrowed.

'I swear I'll make you pay, Robin,' he thought bitterly. 'You messed with my family, and I won't stand for it.' He stood up. 'Soon, you'll just be another reason why they call me Deathstroke.'

**Woohoo, go Slade! Alright, next chapter we get some action! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Two chapters, one day, one destiny! Alright. Anyway, I noticed that Cheshire was acting kinda like a tsundere (look it up) to Beast Boy, and it made me realize that if I wanted to, I could've probably given Beast Boy a harem for this story. Oh well. I think it's better this way. Fun fact: it wasn't originally gonna be Kole for this story. At first, I was thinking Raven, but I decided the pairing is kinda overused. Then my second choice was Jinx, but then I thought, nah. Then the story might get a little perverted. (Check out JP-Rider's story Garfield's Roommates if you want to see what I mean.) And then I was actually considering Nya-Nya, but I already have a story with her in development.**

**But then I looked at my oneshot "Happy Birthday, Kole." And I thought to myself, 'You know what is something you hardly ever see? Beast Boy and Kole.' And then...Titans Tag Tournament was born! And you know what? I love it this way!**

**Hope you enjoyed the little backstory. Now sit back, relax, and prepare to see a whup ass fight!**

Beast Boy took a deep breath, and looked up. He was standing in front of Robin's door, preparing to knock. He sighed. Why couldn't he do it? Was he afraid of something? Beast Boy shook his head. No, he had lost all fear of Robin a long time ago. Beast Boy bit his lip. He remembered a time when he admired Robin. A time where he truly thought the Boy Wonder was the greatest teenage hero of them all. What had made those times end? Beast Boy clenched his teeth. The beast incident. The changeling sighed. No turning back now. He raised his hand, and knocked on the door.

Everything was silent for a moment, but then Beast Boy's sensitive ears picked up movement on the other side. Beast Boy took a deep breath, and forced himself to stand tall. The door opened, and Robin stood there, scowling at his teammate. "What do you want, Beast Boy?" Boy Blunder growled. Beast Boy barely managed to restrain himself from slashing his claws against his leader's face.

"I want to talk to you about the fight, Robin," he said in a smooth, calm voice. Robin narrowed his eyes through his mask, and crossed his arms. He stood still for a moment, before sighing. He walked back into his office, motioning for Beast Boy to follow. He did. The two reached Robin's desk, and they sat down, staring at one another. Robin then waved his hand, signalling Beast Boy to speak. Beast Boy took a deep breath, and spoke.

"For one," he started. "I don't plan on going down easy." A pause. "But if I lose, I want you to give me your word that Kole can keep her membership as a titan. Do with me what you will, but let her stay." Robin chuckled, and shook his head.

"Alright, deal," he said. Then he glanced at Beast Boy. "You really love her, don't you?" Beast Boy nodded, and narrowed his eyes.

"I would say you would know what it's like," he growled. "But you claim Starfire is your little pawn, so I guess you don't know." Robin chuckled again. Then Beast Boy continued. "And two," he pulled out his Ipod. "Want a sneak peek of my new theme song?" Robin scowled.

"Get out, Beast Boy." He hissed.

...

Beast Boy was in the locker room, taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. 'OK Gar, you got this.' he told himself. Then he heard a chuckle behind him. He turned around, and saw Negative Man standing there. The mummy like man approached our hero, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've grown a lot since the Brotherhood of Evil, kid," he said. "And I couldn't be prouder." Beast Boy smiled, and looked down.

"Do you think I can win, Larry?" He asked. Negative Man grinned underneath his bandages.

"Of course you can, kid." He answered. He led the changeling towards the bench, and the two sat down. Negative Man put an arm around Beast Boy's shoulders. "Let me tell you something. When you first joined the Doom Patrol, I honestly thought you wouldn't make it." He paused, and sighed. "I mean, you were just a kid. I thought you were just going to get in the way. But then I watched you, Gar. I saw nothing but determination and courage in your eyes. I saw how you sought to prove that you wern't just a weak link. You were probably the strongest out of all of us, because you had something very special. You had courage, you had determination. You had love. You had strength." He smiled gently. "And you have the power to win this." He glanced up. "And I'm not the only one who knows this."

Beast Boy followed his uncle's gaze, and smiled when he saw Kole standing by the doorway. He stood up, and walked towards his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned his head against hers. Kole smiled, and gently kissed his nose. "Your uncle is right, Garfield," she murmured. "You can win this fight." She gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "And I'll be cheering the loudest when you do." Beast Boy smiled, and hugged Kole.

"I love you, Kole," he whispered. Kole smiled.

"And I love you." Then the two kissed, gently experiencing each other's love. (OK, I think that is so far the cheesiest thing I've ever written.) Negative Man grinned as he saw his nephew with his love interest. 'Damn, they better make me a granduncle after this.' He thought.

The two parted when they heard the crowd cheering. Beast Boy smiled. "That's my cue." He said. He then walked towards the exit, and took a deep breath. He stopped at the exit, and waited for his music to play. All of a sudden "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace started blasting through the speakers, and the changeling ran out into the open. He threw his hands into the air, embracing the crowd's excited cheers. He grinned, and pointed at Robin, who was waiting, along with Starfire, at the arena. _"Basi hii ndege kidogo kupotea!" _He yelled. Then he ran towards the arena, and jumped on it, letting out a roar. The crowd went wild as he smirked at Robin, who scowled back. Starfire seemed confused by the hostility between her two friends, but she shrugged it off.

The music stopped, and the match began.

(Cue Sword Art Online main theme!)

Beadt Boy lunged at Robin, who pulled out two birdarangs. He leapt into the air, throwing them at the changeling. Beast Boy swiftly shifted into a snake, dodging the deadly objects. He then shifted into a gorilla, grabbing Robin's foot. He smashed him into the ground, but was then blasted away by Starfire's starbolts. He landed near the edge, and shifted into a bull. He charged at Robin, who jumped out of the way. Beast Boy then shifted into a bird, and flew towards Starfire, before changing into an orangutang. He smashed his arms into the alien, causing her to drop to the ground. Beast Boy changed back into a human, and charged at Robin.

Robin whipped out his staff, and the metal clashed against Beast Boy's claws. Beast Boy swiped his other hand at Robin's side, only for the Boy Wonder to nimbly dodge the attack. He then brought his staff down towards his opponent, only for Beast Boy to catch the staff. Beast Boy smirked at Robin, who gritted his teeth. Robin then lashed out with a kick, which brought the changeling to the ground. Robin then thrusted his staff into Beast Boy's chest, causing the yound titan to lose his breath. Robin grinned wickedly, and repeated the move.

Beast Boy clenched his jaws, trying to hold in the pain. He grabbed hold of Robin's weapon, and pushed it back. He stood up, only to be blasted by Starfire's eyebeams. Beast Boy landed on all fours, and dodged Robin's explosive disc. He shifted into a frog, and flung his tongue at it, catching the object right before it hit the ground. The frog then swung its tongue, and let go. The disc made contact with Starfire, and she fell to the ground once again. Beast Boy shifted into a human once again, and charged at Robin.

Cheshire watched the battle from afar. She felt her heart race as she saw the changeling make contact with Robin. "That's it, Garfield," she whispered. "Don't give him time to recover!"

Beast Boy lashed out with a scissor kick, which Robin dodged. Beast Boy then shifted into a turtle, and landed on his back. He quickly changed into a python, and lunged. Robin grabbed the snake by its throat, and slammed it down. Beast Boy shifted back into himself, and slashed his claws against Robin's face, causing the boy blunder to stagger back. Beast Boy smirked, and ran towards Robin. He jumped up, and landed on Robin's head. He catapulted himself up, latching himself onto Starfire. He wrestled with her, and shifted into a monkey. He began to crawl all over her, nipping and clawing. Starfire finally managed to grab hold of the monkey's tail, and tossed him away. Beast Boy shifted into a bird, and flew towards the sky, dodging starbolts the entire time. The bird smirked to itself, and pooped. The white feces landed ont Robin's head, who was now beyond pissed.

Beast Boy landed behind Robin, and slashed with his claws. Robin ducked, however, and delivered a brutal punch to Beast Boy's gut. Beast Boy gasped, and was kicked away by Robin. He landed on the edge of the ring, clutching his body. He opened his eyes, and saw Robin lunging at him. Thinking quickly, the young changeling shifted into a fly, and buzzed away.

Beast Boy landed near the middle of the arena, and glanced up to see Starfire flying towards him. Beast Boy smirked, and springed away, lashing out with dance-like kicks, They made contact with Starfire, and she grunted as she fell to the ground. Beast Boy then shifted into a gorilla, and picked up the alien princess. He tossed her out of the ring, and she landed roughly on the grassy area.

Beast Boy smirked, and turned around, only to be smacked in the face by by Robin's staff. He fell to the ground, but hand sprang himself back into action. The changeling whirled around, and slashed at the staff with his claws. Robin's eyes widened when his staff actually broke. "No," he murmured. But then he was kicked in the chest by Beast Boy. He flew towards the edge, but landed upright. Robin growled, and held the two halves in each hand. He then let out a battle cry as he lunged at Beast Boy. He then smacked the green hero in the face. Again. Again. AGAIN! Robin grinned wildly as he continued his relentless assult. Beast Boy felt his nose break, and blood gushed out. He fell to the ground, and was smacked in the chest. He coughed up some blood, which made Robin chuckle darkly.

He continued to hit Beast Boy, who was starting to lose consciousness. Kole noticed this, and tears formed in her eyes. She began to run through the crowd, crying. She finally reached the edge of the audience, and yelled out," Garfield!" Beast Boy weakly turned his gaze to his love, but was smacked in the chest by Robin. Kole continued to cry. "You can do this, Garfield!" She yelled. "Don't give up! Please, I love you! Don't give up!"

_Don't give up._

_Don't give up._

_Don't give up._

Beast Boy's eyes burst open, and he instinctively grabbed Robin's arms. He struggled against the boy blunder's strength. He let out a roar, and he pushed Robin back. He then shifted into a tiger, and lunged. Robin dodged rolled out of the way, a bit frightened that Beast Boy managed to recover so fast. Beast Boy shifted back into human form, and charged. He slashed his claws at Robin, who was desperately trying to dodge them. One struck Robin's face, and he yelped in pain.

Beast Boy ducked down low, and punched Robin in the gut. Robin staggered back, and was kicked in the face by the changeling. Robin dodged the next attack, and threw a birdarang at Beast Boy. It cut deeply into Beast Boy's cheek, but it didn't matter. Beast Boy was in control now. He roared, and charged. Robin's eyes widened, and he barely dodged his opponent's brutal claws. He swung one of his baton like weapons at the changeling, who simply grabbed hold of it. Robin gasped as the changeling broke it in half. He then did the same to the other one.

Robin was then punched in the face by Beast Boy and landed near the edge. He slowly stood up, and turned around. Beast Boy lunged with a kick, screaming, "HADOUKEN!" The kick then made contact with Robin, sending him flying out of the ring.

Robin landed on the ground roughly, and gritted his teeth. He lost?! How?! He stood up, but was quickly run over by the crowd, and titans, as they ran to go celebrate the new champion.

Beast Boy hopped off of the ring, only to be tackled by Kole, who was crying in joy. "You did it!" She exclaimed. "You won!" Beast Boy's eyes widened as he realized the awesome truth. He won! He stood up, and spun Kole around, laughing. The two then kissed passionately, smiling like idiots. Two idiots in love, that is. All of a sudden, Beast Boy felt a large hand pat his back.

"Way to go, BB!" Cyborg congratulated. "You did the impossible!" The other titans quickly surrounded the changeling, each taking turns congratulating him. Beast Boy smiled. But then he heard a voice behind him.

"It seems like my tips paid off." Beast Boy turned around, and wrapped Cheshire into a tight hug. Cheshire's eyes widened, but then softened. She hugged the titan back, smiling. "Good job, Garfield." She murmured. "Good job." Beast Boy then pulled away, and turned to kiss Kole once again. The two continued to kiss as everyone made "awww" noises.

"I love you." Beast Boy said.

"I love you too." Kole responded. The two began to kiss, but were inturpted by angry yelling. They turned to see Robin snarling at them.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be!" He screamed. He jabbed a thumb at himself. "I'm supposed to win! Me! It's all about me!" He let out a roar, and threw a birdarang, aiming it at the couple. The two heroes' eyes widened, but then a hand reached out, and caught the birdarang. Everyone turned their heads to see who caught it. Everyone gasped as Slade dropped the birdarang. Robin's eyes widened as Slade slowly approached him. "Slade!" He cried out.

"The name is Deathstroke." The villain growled. Robin began to sweat.

"Somebody stop him!" He screamed. "He's a villain! Stop him!" Everyone look at one another, and parted, allowing Deathstroke to continue his approach. Robin pulled out a birdarang, but was punched in the face by the mercenary. He fell to the ground, and was brutally beaten by Deathstroke. (By the guidlines of fanfiction, I'm not legally allowed to describe how it went down,) Deathstroke stood up after he was done, and unsheathed his sword.

"A little something to remember me by," he hissed. Then he stabbed the sword deep into Robin's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. Deathstroke then pulled the sword out, and slung it over his shoulder. "That was for Joseph, you little shit!" Then he sheathed the sword, and approached the champions. He held their hands up proudly. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present the new Titans Tag Tournament champions!" Everyone burst into cheering. Beast Boy glanced at Kole, and grinned his toothy grin. Kole smiled gently back. Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg walked up to Beast Boy, smiling.

"Friend Beast Boy," Starfire said. "Because former friend Robin shall no longer be our leader, we were hoping that you would lead us." Beast Boy's eyes widened, and he began to stutter.

"Me?" He asked. "Are you sure?" Raven nodded.

"You deserve it, _BB_." She said, playfully punching his shoulder. Beast Boy grinned, and turned to the other titans, who were all smiling, agreeing with the decision. Beast Boy began to speak.

"As my first act as leader of the Teen Titans," he started. "I want to offer a membership." He motioned for Cyborg, who gave him a spare communicator that he always carried around. Beast Boy turned to Cheshire. "Cheshire," he said gently. "You once told me about how you've considered joining the titans. Now's your chance." He hand the communicator to her. "If you'll allow it, I welcome you to the Teen Titans." Cheshire stared blankly at it, and she glanced at him. Smiling, she hugged him.

"Thank you."She whispered. Beast Boy smiled, and hugged her back. Then he pulled away, and kissed Kole one more time.

It was a good day to be alive.

**That was some pretty epic shit right there! Thank you all for reading this story! Next chapter is the epilogue! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! And sorry for typos. I was pretty excited when I wrote this!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Final chapter, guys. We did it. We've just witnessed the most epic beatdown on Robin ever last chapter! And all sorts of crazy stuff! I hope you've enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! (And considering how often I updated, I enjoyed kind of a lot.) I'd like to thank JP-Rider, GhostHornet, Linkonpark100, rosieoliveto7, TheFoolOnMelancholyHill, and everyone else who took time to read this story! Oh God, now I'm getting teary eyed... Anyway, hope you enjoy the final chapter! **

**And a little message to rosieoliveto7: Alright, Jericho's real name is Joseph Wilson, son of Slade Wilson, a.k.a. Deathstroke. But unlike Slade, Jericho became a good guy. Jericho has two siblings. The first is Grant Wilson, who did not appear in this story. The second is Rose Wilson, a.k.a. Ravager. Ravager was originally Grant, but he was killed in the comics. Rose took on the identity and became a titan. Although in this story she took the path of her father.**

Jericho slowly opened his eyes, and yawned. Boy, was he tired. The mute rubbed his eyes, trying to lose the sleep still in them. He sat up, and shook his head. He heard a small giggle, and he looked up to see Kole sitting at the foot of his bed. "Morning, sleepy-head." She greeted. Jericho smiled.

_"What are you doing here?"_ He asked, tilting his head. Then his eyes widened. _"Wait, is the tournament still going?"_ Kole shook her head.

"That's what I came to tell you about," she said. "The tournament is over, and Beast Boy shut it down for good." She saw Jericho tilt his head in confusion, causing her to giggle again. "Beast Boy is the new leader of the Teen Titans." She grinned at him. "We won, Jericho."

The mute's eyes widened, and he began to fist pump the air in a "Yes!" sort of manner. Then he tilted his head again. _"So what happened to Robin?"_ He signed. Kole sighed.

"He was arrested for two cases of attempted murder and assult," she told him. She lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry that had to happen to you, Joseph." Jericho shrugged, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him, and he smiled gently. Kole smiled back, and Jericho noticed she held something in her hands. Kole followed his gaze, and grinned. She held it up to him. Jericho's eyes widened. It was a titan communicator. He glanced up, and saw Kole smiling brightly at him. "Welcome back, Joseph."

Jericho took it, his eyes wide. He held it gently in his hands as if it were the most delicate thing in the world. Then he sighed, and shook his head. _"I can't accept this, Kole." _He signed. Kole looked at him in confusion. Jericho looked down. _"Before I ended up here, Robin gave me a deal. He said that if I killed Beast Boy, then he would promise me both my membership back and..."_ His hands trailed off. Kole gently laid her hand on his shoulder, wanting him to continue. Jericho sighed. _"He promised me you, Kole. He said that you could be mine. And the worst part is...I considered his offer! I'm sorry! I don't deserve forgiveness."_

Kole gripped her friend's shoulders. "It's OK, Joseph," she soothed. "I forgive you. You didn't do it, and that's what matters."

Jericho shook his head sadly._ "I love_ you." He signed. _"But I know you don't love me back."_ Kole nodded, and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Joseph," she murmured. "But, I love Beast Boy." Jericho sighed.

_"I know, Kole."_ He signed. He took a deep breath. _"And I'm happy for you. You deserve someone like him."_ He closed his eyes, as if he were thinking._ "I know it will be hard, but I'll learn to move on."_ He opened his eyes, and smiled gently at Kole. _"I hope we can still be friends."_ Kole smiled back, and hugged him.

"Always." She told him. Jericho smiled softly, and hugged her back. He felt a tear in his eye. Yes, it would be hard to move on. But he knew he could do it. With his friends by his side, he will make it.

...

By the time Kole returned to the tower from her visit with Jericho, it was already late at night. She sighed, and walked into the common room. She glanced around, and saw Kyd Wykkyd and Kid Flash locked in an intense game of Soul Calibur. (Playing as Nightmare and Voldo, respectively.) She murmured a greeting to them, and they paused their game, and waved. Kole walked towards the kitchen, and slowly entered it. She didn't bother turning on the lights, knowing that the sudden brightness would be blinding. She walked towards a cupboard, and pulled out a small cup. She walked towards the sink, and filled the glass to the brim with water. She sighed, and gently sipped the drink. After she was done, she left to go to Starfire's room.

As she walked through the hallways, she heard Beast Boy's voice. Tilting her head, she approached his door, noticing that it was partially open, she glanced inside, and saw Beast Boy in a similar situation as he was when she first heard him confess his feelings. "Mom, Dad," he said. Kole noticed he was once again shirtless, giving her a view of the words "Mark and Marie forever" tattooed on his back. "I did it, I won the tournament." He sighed. "I miss you guys. So much. Everyday I wish I could see you one last time." He chuckled. "I wish you guys were here to meet Kole. I'm sure you would love her."

He shook his head. "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. That I was too weak to do anything." He took a deep breath. "But I promise that I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you. I swear I'll become a better person in life!" Then he began to cry. Kole felt her heart break over the scene. She sighed, and pushed open the door, stepping inside. She slowly approached her boyfriend, and lsat down behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, startling the changeling. She then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Your parents would be so proud of you, Garfield," she whispered. She kissed his cheek. "Just like I am." Beast Boy sighed, and turned around, facing Kole. The two began to gently kiss, not wanting to let the other go. They finally pulled apart, and leaned their heads against one another. Beast Boy smiled, and began to speak.

"My name is Garfield Mark Logan. I was born in a small village in Africa..."

...

_The following takes place during Beast Boy's victory over Robin..._

A young woman slowly peeked through the crowd, watching as Beast Boy gave Cheshire her membership. The woman continued to stare at Beast Boy, eyes like a deadly predator that just spotted her pray. She grinned, bright red lipstick moving along with the movement. She began to chuckle, and she walked away from the crowd, adjusting her red fedora and red trench coat. "Yes," she muttered to herself. "He and the crystal girl will make perfect contenders for me." Then she walked away, whistling macabre tune to herself.

_"Red erit eis in ultimum consilium..."_

(Cue Still Alive from Mirror's Edge!)

THE END

**And that's it! We've reached the end of the story. Hope you've enjoyed it! Don't forget to look for the sequel, Titans Tage Tournament: Counterstrike. Don't forget to review! And remember, STAY WYKKYD!**


	27. Important Notice

**Hey guys! Just letting you know that the sequel has been published! Woohoo! Go and check it out! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


End file.
